


The Future Is Now

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 31,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Camelot Drabble series





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gaius and Balinor share a secret. hey know when the Once and Future King will return.  
>  **Warnings:** character death mentioned  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 295 Renewal

**Chapter 1**

20 years ago…..

It was a cold winter's day when Arthur Drake came into the world. It was a day of joy and mourning for his father Luther Drake. Due to unforeseen complications, Arthur's mother died shortly after his birth.

Luther went straight to the pub across from the hospital. He needed to drink away the sight of his beloved Ygraine so cold and still.

Luther didn't see the grizzled man sipping ale in the corner and eyeing him intently. He had also just had a son but he knew something that Luther did not.

Balinor Emrys knew the true identity of those two baby boys. Those boys were the Once and Future King and the most powerful sorcerer ever known. Balinor had studied the ancient prophecies and he was sure it was true.

While Balinor was trying to get up the courage to talk to the man at the bar, an older man came in and sat at the table.

“Don't do it.” The older man said. “He won't believe you anyway.”

Balinor looked into his mostly empty cup. “I would want to know if my son was going to rule this country when he grows up. Gaius, he has a right to know.”

Gaius shook his head. “He just lost his wife. I'll keep an eye on them both. You get Hunith somewhere safe with the boy until it's time for them to meet.” 

“Hunith won't like it.” Balinor finished his ale and put the cup down. “She thinks we're both mental.”

“We may well be by the end of it.” Gaius chuckled. “Go. Do as I say. The time of magick’s renewal is upon us. We must do what we can to help it along.”

Balinor sighed and stood up. “I hope you're right, Gaius.” He picked up his coat and left Gaius sitting there.

 

Present day Cardiff

Gaius stood waiting at the train station. He knew he was early but he didnt care. He was there to pick up Merlin.

The train stopped at the station and a tall thin dark haired young man stepped off.

“Merlin!” Gaius called out as soon as he saw him.

“Hello!” Merlin waved and went over to hug his uncle.

“You could have cut your hair.” Gaius tousled Merlins curls. “Luther Drake won't care for the sloppy appearance.”

Merlin tried to fix his hair. “I could have just took the job in London. I don't understand why I had to come here.”

Gaius was suddenly serious. “You know why. It's time, Merlin.”

“If you and my father are right about this prophecy, then magick should have come back the day we were born.” Merlin shifted the bag on his shoulder. “Meeting Arthur should have nothing to do with it. We shared a hospital nursery. Wouldn't that have been enough?”

“You'll see.” Gaius patted him on the shoulder. “Let's get you a nice cup of tea and some biscuits. I know just the place.”

“I could use some tea.” Merlin made one last effort to fix his hair. “That train was crowded and i'm a bit rattled.”

Gaius walked him down to mainstreet to the Dragon's Egg tea shop.

Arthur Drake walked into the tea shop where his sister worked and walked up to the counter. “Morgana? Are you still here?”

“Hello Arthur.” Elena smiled at him. It was no secret that Elena had a crush on Arthur.

“Hi.” Arthur tapped the counter. “Is Morgana here?”

Elena sighed and pointed at the kitchen door. She didn't understand why he never wanted to talk to her.

“I'm right here. What do you want?” Morgana came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

“What do you know about Gaius’ nephew?” Arthur asked. “Father said he's coming to Cardiff to live with Gaius.”

“Sounds like trouble.” Morgana smirked. “I wonder if he's cute.”

Arthur made a face. “It that all you think about?”

“Yes.” Morgana laughed and glanced at elena. “Wouldn't kill you to think of it too.”

Arthur shook his head. “Yes it would and you know why.”

Morgana glared at him. “She isn't out there, you know. There is no such thing as true love.”

Arthur shrugged. “I know she's out there. I can feel it.”

“Then youre a fool Arthur Drake.” Morgana laughed.

The door opened and Gaius walked in with Merlin.

Morgana smiled when she saw Merlin. “Isn't he just delicious?”

Arthur turned to see Gaius and someone he hadn't met. “Gaius, good to see you. This must be your nephew, Melvin, isn't it?”

Merlin chuckled. “Its Merlin.” He reached out his hand for a handshake.

“I’m Arthur Drake. That's my sister, Morgana.” Arthur took his hand and felt a tingle all over his body.

Merlin pulled his hand back and looked at it then looked at Gaius.

Arthur rubbed his hand. “Must be a bit of static from the cold dry air.”

“Yeah.” Merlin looked at Morgana. “There was a faint shimmer in her eyes as she looked back at him.”

Gaius saw it too. He let go of the breath he was holding and started to relax. He had done what needed to be done.

It was obvious that the prophecy was true and magick had been renewed with a simple handshake. The reaction by the two young men was unmistakable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana discovers she has magick. There is a clue to locating the Once and Future Queen  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 296 Revelation

**Chapter 2**

“Merlin why don't you get us a table. I need to call your father to let him know you made it here in one piece.” Gaius pointed over to a corner table. “That looks like a good spot.”

Merlin nodded and went to sit down as Gaius went outside to make the call.

Gaius didn't have long to wait for the line to be picked up.

“Did it work?” Balinor asked.

“Yes. A little too well. Arthur felt it too.” Gaius looked around. “We may have another problem.”

“What is it?”

“Morgana may have magick too.” Gaius looked at the ground. “We didn't count on that.”

“You didn't but I thought this might happen. Morgan Le Fay was a sorceress in the old tales. She was Arthur's sister. Morgana is his sister in this incarnation. It makes sense.”

Gaius looked into the tea shop window. “I think Morgana may be smitten with Merlin.”

Balinor laughed. “Better she's with us than against us. My son could use a good shag. He's wound a bit too tight. Let’s just see what unfolds.”

Gaius sighed. “I better go. Balinor, I almost forgot. Have you found her?”

“No. Not yet. We don't know for sure that she's in this lifetime. Dont worry Gaius. I'll keep looking for the queen. If shes here, I will find her.”

‘I really must go. Merlin is a still a bit shaken. He didn't think anything would happen.”

“Tell my boy to be strong. We must trust his instincts. Take care of him Gaius.”

“I will.” Gaius disconnected the call. He took a deep breath and went inside.

Arthur carried three cups of tea over to Merlin at the table. He put them on the table and sat down. “So, I here you went to Oxford. I was at Cambridge myself. I wonder why we haven't heard about you until recently.”

“I can't say.” Merlin pulled a cup of tea over to him. “I've heard a lot about you.”

Arthur grinned. “Good or bad?”

Merlin shrugged. He looked over at the counter. “Shes pretty. I don't usually go for the wild ones but there is something intriguing about her.”

Arthur frowned. “Elena? The blonde?”

“No Morgana with the long dark hair.” Merlin smirked. “I like how it draws my eyes to that lovely bum of hers. Very intriguing.”

“That's my sister.” Arthur wrinkled his nose. “She said you were delicious.”

Merlin laughed. “Sorry.” He took a sip of his tea. “I have an appointment with your father in the morning. Any tips?”

“Yes, don't tell him his daughter has a lovely bum.” Arthur laughed. “She is available, you know. He last boyfriend went into the army.”

Merlin glanced over. “His loss is my gain.”

Gaius came over and sat down. “I see that you two are getting on.”

Morgana walked over with a tray of sandwiches. She smiled at Merlin. “I thought you might be hungry.”

Arthur chuckled. “You just want to see if he noticed you.”

Morgana glared at Arthur. “I'm just being nice.”

Arthur nodded with a smug grin. “Because he's delicious.”

Morgana's eyes glowed and Arthur’s cup exploded in his hand.

Arthur jumped up. “What the bloody hell?”

Elena came running with a towel. “The cup must have had a crack in it. Here let me help you.”

Arthur stepped away from her. “I think I should just go home and change. Good to meet you Merlin.” Arthur left still covered in tea.

“I'll get the broom and clear this up.” Elena hurried off.

Merlin reached out his hand to Morgana. “Sit down.”

“I have to get back to the kitchen.” Morgana shook her head.

Merlin grabbed her by the hand. “I know you did that to the cup and you're frightened. Sit down.”

“I didn't …” Morgana sat down. “How do you know?”

“It's in your eyes. You have magick and when you use it, your eyes have a golden shimmer in them.”

“I don't believe you.” Morgana looked at Gaius. “Your nephew is mental.”

“Watch my eyes.” Merlin held out his hand and a small flamed appeared in his palm when his eyes glowed.

Morgana gasped. “Magick isn't real.”

“You and I.” Merlin closed his hand. “We were born with it.”

“But nothing has ever happened before today.” Morgana looked at Gaius. “My nightmares. I really can see into the future.” 

“Yes.” Gaius nodded. “Please don't tell anyone about this until we know the extent of it.”

“What caused me to be able to use it like that?” Morgana asked.

“Arthur and I shook hands.” Merlin picked up a sandwich. “There is an ancient prophecy that said when the Once and Future King and the most powerful sorcerer of all time are reunited magick will be brought back into the world.”

“You and Arthur?” Morgana laughed. “You are mental.”

“Its true. It was foretold before their birth.” Gaius sighed. “Just as your magick was foretold as well. Morgan Le Fay.”

“Bloody hell!” Morgana shook her head. “If Arthur is the Once and Future King then he has to have a queen, right?”

“We can't find her.” Gaius looked at the sandwich plate. “We don't even know where to begin to look. She may not have been born.”

“I know where she is.” Morgana looked at them. “Cardiff Hospital. She's a nurse in the cancer ward. I've seen her in my dreams. I didn't know who she was or why I was seeing her until now. It has to be her. Arthur knows she's out there. Thats why hes never been in a long term relationship.”

Merlin looked at Gaius. “Morgana and I should go find this woman she seeing. If she's the queen, we should know straight away.”

Gaius shook his head. “Maybe not. I have a better idea. Here's my plan….”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen wants out of her marriage.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 297 Longing

**Chapter 3**

Gwen Dulac walked to the nurses’ station and put the file she was carrying down. She looked at the nurse behind the desk. “Judy, call Mrs. Hampton’s family.”

“I thought she was doing better.” Judy reached for the phone logs. “How soon?”

“Before morning, I think.” Gwen rubbed her arms. “My shift is over but i can stay if you need me to.”

“Why are you offering to stay? You and Lance are fighting again, aren't you?” Judy frowned. “What is it this time?”

Gwen shook her head. “It’s nothing. Lance is just being his usual thoughtless self.”

“Did he quit his job? Gamble away the rent money? Cheat on you with some trollop?” Judy eyed her. “You know I will get it out of you.”

“He wants to move to York. A friend told him about a job there.” Gwen sighed. “I don't want to go. My life is here. Elyan and my Dad are here.”

“My advice is let him go with divorce papers in hand. You deserve better than that bloke.” Judy picked up the phone. “I know a lawyer that won’t charge you much. He handled my sister’s divorce.”

Gwen leaned against the desk. “I think I'm going to need that number. He and I are constantly at odds with each other these days. It’s worse than it's ever been.”

Judy nodded. “When I’m finished here, I'll find it for you. Go sit down before you drop.”

Gwen went over to a bench and sat down. She was tired of fighting with Lance and she just wanted out of the marriage. She longed to be free to find someone who didn't constantly argue with her.

She looked at the plain gold band on her hand. She and Lance married right out of school. Her father was so upset about it that he punched Lance in the face. Elyan had to pull her father off Lance before he killed him. To this day, Lance isn't welcome in her father's house except on holidays when a tenuous truce is in place.

Judy came over and sat down beside her. She held out a slip of paper.  “Call and make an appointment. Get it done and dusted. Be thankful there are no children to consider.”

Gwen took the number and tucked it into the pocket of her sweater. “I promise to call. Is Mrs. Hampton’s family on the way?”

“Yes.” Judy gave her a hug. “Go home and get some rest.”

Gwen nodded. “Thanks Judy.” Gwen stood up and stretched. “Good night.”

Judy waved as she watched Gwen walk away. She shook her head when Gwen turned the corner out of sight. “Oh Gwen… I hope this time you see sense and get rid him before it's too late. If it isn't already.”

Gwen walked in the door and found dinner on the table. “What's all this?”

“We are celebrating! I got the job.” Lance came from the kitchen with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He handed her a glass and poured wine into it.

“What job?” Gwen sat the glass on the table.  Her chest tightened suddenly.

“The job in York. We talked about it.” Lance poured wine into his glass. “I start at the end of the month.”

“I thought you were considering it not actually applying.” Gwen took a breath.

“I was but a job like this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” Lance didn’t see the look on her face as he continued. “I couldn't pass it up. Its guaranteed work for six months on the first construction site and then I’m guaranteed more as part of the company.”

Gwen shook her head and put up her hand to stop him from talking. “Lance, I’m not going to York with you. I want to stay here.”

“What? I thought we agreed to go if i got the job. I got it and now we're going.” Lance shrugged. He set the bottle and glass on the table. “It’s all set.”

“No its not.” Gwen sighed. “My family is here. My work. I don't want to uproot myself to York to look for a job and a place to live. I have all that here.”

Lance blinked. “I’m your family. I'm your husband.”

“You've been a pretty shitty one.” Gwen bit her lip. “You never think about what I might want.”

“If we go to York, we can start our family.” Lance reached out and rubbed her arm. “It pays more than I make here. We can have the baby you’ve been longing for. We said we would start a family as soon as we were financially stable. With this job we will be.”

“No. I don't want a baby with you. We fight too much for a child to be in between us.” Gwen walked toward the door. “I'm getting a divorce. I'm done with this.”

Lance grabbed her by the arm. “Your father is behind this, isn't he?”

“No! This is me wanting more than a marriage full of arguments and broken promises. You said you'd go to university but you haven't. Now you expect me to follow you to York because my dreams don't matter. I don't matter.” Gwen pulled away. “I'll stay in the on call room at work. Be gone when I come home.” 

Lance watched the door close then picked up his glass and downed it. “Damn it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana makes a visit to the hospital  
>  **Warnings:** Discussion of breast cancer and character death.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 298 Cure

**Chapter 4**

Merlin and Morgana got off the lift and walked into the cancer ward and up to the nurses’ station. They put two large platters of sandwiches and two large bottles of tea down on the counter then waited for the nurse on the phone to finish her call.

Merlin nodded toward the nurse and whispered. “Is that her?”

Morgana shook her head then smiled as the nurse turned around. “Hello I’m from the Dragon’s Egg tea shop. I thought the nurses on this wing could use a treat for all your hard work.”

“Thank you. The Dragon's Egg tea shop? I was there once. It's quite nice.”

“I’m Morgana Drake. Thank you for saying that. i own it.”

“I’m Judy martin. You have a lovely Russian blend that reminds me of my grandmother.” Judy turned around. “Gwen, come see what these nice people brought us.”

Gwen came out of the supply cupboard and smiled when she saw the food. “Perfect timing. I’m famished.”

Morgana reached over and pinched Merlin. He shot her a glare then realized the Morgana was trying to tell him they had found the Queen.

“This is Gwen Dulac.” Judy introduced her. “They're from the Dragon’s Egg tea shop. This is Morgana Drake and…”

Merlin smiled. “I’m Merlin Emrys.”

“What an unusual name.” Gwen looked at Merlin intently.

Merlin noticed the wedding ring on Gwen's hand and frowned.

“I've never been to the Dragon's Egg tea shop.” Gwen smiled at Morgana. “Do you have a family member in this ward?”

“No.” Morgana shook her head. “I just wanted to do something nice for those who give comfort to others. I hope they find a cure to this awful disease very soon.”

“There are some cures but the cancer must be caught early.” Gwen sighed. “My mother had breast cancer. She was a nurse in obstetric wing for many years. Drake, you said? That name is familiar. Were you born here at this hospital?”

“No. My brother was born here. I was born in Cornwall.” Morgana leaned on the desk. “My stepmother died in childbirth here. My brother almost died too but there was a nurse that kept telling the doctor that there was something wrong. If it wasn't for her ….” Morgana shook her head. “Well, you can imagine. Father said her name was Marie Grant. I don't suppose your mother knew her?”

“That's my mother’s name.” Gwen smiled. “She talked about your family sometimes that's why I remember the name. She was pregnant with me at the time. It upset her because she thought I was a boy until I was born.”

Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other.

“Is your husband in medicine?” Merlin asked.

“No. He's a bum.” Judy rolled her eyes.

“My soon to be ex-husband is a civil engineer.  He has a job in York starting soon.” Gwen glared at Judy.

“Not a moment too soon, if you ask me.” Judy looked over the tray of sandwiches. “Her father can't stand the sight of him.”

“Judy…” Gwen looked up as a call signal lit up. “I have to go. I’ll stop in sometime. Maybe you could introduce me to your brother. I’d like to tell him about our mothers.” Gwen waved as she headed off to a patient's room.

“Arthur would love that.” Morgana smiled. “We should go. Here are some coupons.” Morgana put a stack of cards on the desk. “I hope we see you all soon.”

“Thank you again.” Judy smiled.

Merlin waved as he and Morgana headed for the lift. Morgana was quiet until the doors closed.

“It’s her. That means that you, Arthur, and she were at the same place at the same time.” 

“Relatively, yes.” Merlin thought for a moment. “I bet Gaius and my father knew that too. They know a lot more than they have told me.”

You had better make them tell you everything.” Morgana sighed. “If Gwen tells Arthur what happened to Ygraine maybe he won't feel so guilty about his mother's death.”

“It might just cure his heart enough for him to open it to Gwen.” Merlin frowned. “Dulac... That’s Lancelot's name in the legends. She married Lancelot. That's a bit backwards.”

“Well, at least, she won't cheat on Arthur with him. From her tone, she hates him.” Morgana chuckled. “I wonder why her father hates him.”

“I don't care as long as her father doesn't hate Arthur.” Merlin grinned.

“Now we just have to find a way for him to rule the kingdom. How do we do that, Merlin?” Morgana folded her arms and waited for Merlin to explain.

“Simple.” Merlin smirked. “We get him to be prime minister.”

“Please say you’re joking. Arthur in politics?” Morgana laughed. “You will need use all the magick in the world for that to happen.”

“Who says I won’t.” Merlin raised an eyebrow. I am Merlin Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer there has ever been. You have no idea what I am capable of.”

Morgana laughed. “You are so full of yourself.”  

Merlin chuckled. He let her believe he was joking but he was serious.

Very serious….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** A meeting at a pub with Gwen has lance thinking the wrong thing.   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 299 Missed Chances

**Chapter 5**

Gwen tapped her fingers on the table at the pub. Lance was late. She had given him a ring to meet her but she didn’t tell him it was to sign the divorce papers. If she had, Gwen knew that Lance wouldn’t come.

Ten minutes late, Lance appeared in the doorway with a bouquet of roses in his hand and a big smile on his face. He headed over to the table as soon as he saw her. 

Gwen sighed. This was going to be harder than she wanted it to be for both of them. Gwen could tell that Lance thought they were getting back together.  

Lance kissed her on the cheek and handed her the roses. He sat down across from her in the booth and smiled at her. “I’m so glad that you decided to give us another chance. I was a fool and I apologize for not speaking to you before I took the job in York. I just know you are going to love it there. It will be a fresh start for us. You’ll see.”

“Lance I think you have misunderstood my reasons for reaching out to you. This isn’t a second chance. We have run out of chances. Every time I think we are going to be happy, you do something without thinking of what I may want or need. I’m tired of waiting for you to figure it out.” Gwen pulled a large manila envelope out of her bag and put it on the table. “I want you to sign these and I want us to find the happiness we deserve with someone else.”

“Have you been cheating on me?” Lance shook his head. “What is his name? Is it that doctor that you are always talking about? Tell me.”

“I haven’t been cheating on you.” Gwen glared at him. “When would I have the time? I do double shifts and come straight home. I don’t have the time or the energy to have an affair.”

Lance frowned. “So you just want to end it here and now? To end it without any kind of discussion of how to fix this?”

“Yes. “Gwen took a pen out of her bag and held it out to him. “Please, don’t make this any more difficult than it has to be.” 

“We were happy once. Remember? We could have started a family then but you wanted to go to nursing school so we waited. We missed our chance, Gwen.” Lance took the pen. The hurt showed in his eyes. “Now we have nothing not even a marriage to show for all the years that we have loved each other.”

“I’m sorry.” Gwen watched as he took the papers out of the envelope and signed them. “I know this isn’t what you thought I asked you here for.”

Lance put the papers back in the envelope. “No it isn’t. It bloody well isn’t.” He stood up and took a deep breath before walking away from the table and her.

Gwen put the envelope and pen back into her bag and looked at the roses on the table. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

Gwen got up and left the roses on the table. She needed to get back to work.

Judy was waiting at the nurses station when Gwen got there. She looked up and put down the chart she had been looking at.

“Is it done?” Judy asked gently.

“Yes, it’s done. I have shattered a man’s heart into a thousand pieces because I want to be free.” Gwen came around the side of the desk and put her bag under it. “I’ll file them in the morning.”

“Are you going to take back your name?” Judy asked. “I would.”

Gwen started to look through the charts. “I hadn’t thought about it but I think I will. I just want to be me again.” She shrugged. “Whoever that may be.”

Judy reached over and gave her a hug. “It’s going to be fine. You’ll see. You made the right decision.”

“I know but you didn’t see his face.” Gwen sighed. “I think I will always remember the way he looked at me as he signed the papers.”

Judy hugged her a little tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Hunith finds out Balinor broke his promise to her  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 300\. Unkept Promises

**Chapter 6**

Balinor walked into the flat that he shared with Hunith to find her crying in the lounge. He hung up his coat and warily approached her.

“Hunith, what's wrong?” Balinor had an idea but he never knew if he was right. Mostly, he wasn't.

“You did it. You sent our boy to Cardiff. You promised me that this nonsense about the Once and Future King would never touch him. You promised me you wouldn't use him to prove your outlandish theories.” Hunith stood up and hit him in the chest. “He had a good job in London waiting for him. A life away from all this nonsense but you couldn't help yourself, could you?”

“Hunith, he wanted to see what would happen if he and the King were reunited.”  Balinor said gently.

“Luther Drake's son is not the King and he never will be.” Hunith wiped her face. “He's just a boy like our boy. You and Gaius know that Merlin is different. What if it got out that our son has gifts?”

“He has had gifts in every lifetime. They are there to help the King rise to power.” Balinor reached out for his wife but she moved away. “He knows it to be true. He can feel it in his bones.”

“I don't believe you.” Hunith sighed. “Get out! Just get out of this flat and out of my life. I can't take anymore of this.”

“Hunith, please..” Balinor decided to tell her the truth. “Merlin met with Arthur and magick has returned. That part of the inscription on the tablet has come true.”

“What?!” Hunith rushed at Balinor and tried to slap him. “They will kill him. They will kill my boy. What have you done?”

Balinor struggled to hold her. “Hunith, no one will kill him. He's a smart boy. He will be careful.”

Hunith pulled away and sat on the sofa. “The rest of that damn tablet will never come true.”

Balinor shifted on his feet.

“What?” Hunith glared at him.

“Melin just called me. They found the Queen and the Priestess has gotten her powers back.” Balinor looked at the floor.

Hunith felt her chest tighten. She shook her head. “No! No! This can't be happening. You did this. Get out of my sight.”

Balinor nodded. He grabbed his coat and left. When he was outside he pulled out his mobile and rang Gaius.

“Hello?” Gaius voice answered.

“Hunith knows. Merlin told her about Cardiff and I had to tell her the rest.” Balinor sighed. “What do we do now?”

“You shouldn't have expected the boy to lie to his mum. You know he's a terrible liar.” Gaius paused. Handle her. “She's your wife. Merlin has enough on his plate. He doesn't need his mum upset.”

“She threw me out. I'll try to make her see sense but she needs to calm down first.” Balinor looked into the window and saw Hunith sobbing on the sofa. “I think I had better get a room for the night. She's heartbroken over this. She never wanted Merlin involved.”

“He was involved the moment he was born.” Gaius sighed. “There's someone at the door. Handle her Balinor and quickly.”

Balinor disconnected the call and shoved his mobile in his pocket. He pulled up his color and header for his car.

Gaius opened the door and found Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin walked past him into the house. “I want to show Morgana the tablet.”

Gaius waited for Morgana to come in before he closed the door. He turned and looked at them. “I don't have it. The tablet is in a London bank vault.”

“You have photos of it.” Merlin grinned. “Don't you?”

Gaius walked toward his study. “Follow me and I'll show you”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Elena realizes that Arthur will never love her the way she wants him to.   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 301 Heartbreak

**Chapter 7**

Gwen walked into the Dragon’s Egg and walked to the counter. “Hello!”

“May I help you?” Elena asked. “We have orange sponge cake today. We make it here.”

“That sounds lovey. I have a coupon.” Gwen pulled one of the cards Morgana left out of her pocket. She handed it to Elena. “I’d like some of that sponge cake and a small pot of the orange pekoe.”

“I’ll get that for you. Is this to go?” Elena looked at the coupon.

“No. I have plenty of time today. It’s my day off.” Gwen looked around and saw a table near the window. “This looks like a good spot.”

Morgana came out of the kitchen and smiled. “It’s Gwen, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Gwen smiled. “Morgana, right?”

Morgana nodded. “If I had known you were coming, I would have had my brother come to meet you.”

Elena glanced in Morgana’s direction. She was curious as to why Morgana was introducing Arthur to someone when Morgana knew how Elena felt about him. She went into the kitchen to make the tea.

“Today is my day off. Maybe you could ring him.” Gwen shrugged.

Morgana pulled her mobile out of her apron pocket.  “I’ll just send him a text.” She sent a text to Arthur to get there as soon as possible.  “He will be here soon.”

“Thanks.” Gwen reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet.

“Gwen!” Morgana waved her hands. “Don’t bother with that. It’s on the house today. Meeting with Arthur is payment enough.”

“Thank you. I’ll be over here.” Gwen motioned to the table she had seen previously.

Elena looked up when Morgana came back into the kitchen. “Who is that and why is she meeting with Arthur?”

“Her mother was the nurse that saved Arthur from dying when he was born.” Morgana glanced back at the doorway. “She came to tell him what her mother told her about it.”

“Where is her mother?” Elena asked as she cut the sponge cake.

“She died.” Morgana put together a plate of different kinds of small sandwiches. “Take this to her too.”

“Okay.” Elena put it on the tray with the cake.

The bell on the door rang.

“Morgana!” Arthur called out to her as he leaned on the counter.

Gwen looked up and the strangest feeling hit her. The man at the counter made her heart flutter. “Excuse me! Are you Arthur Drake?”

Arthur turned to look in the direction of the voice. He blinked in surprise as he looked at the woman. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Morgana came out of the kitchen. She smirked when she saw the look on her brother’s face. “Arthur, I see you found her.”

“What?” Arthur frowned at Morgana.

Morgana smiled. “Arthur Drake, this is Gwen Dulac. Her mother was the nurse that was at your birth. Remember? I told you about her.”

“Right. It’s nice to meet you.” Arthur went over to the table and held out his hand to her.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Gwen took his hand and a shiver went down her spine.

Arthur sat down without letting go of Gwen’s hand.

They stared at each other without saying a word until Elena brought the tray of tea and food.

Arthur glanced at Elena but he very quickly turned back to Gwen. “I feel as if I have always known you.”

Gwen nodded. “It’s odd but I feel the same.”

Elena very quickly took the food off the tray and nearly ran back towards the kitchen. She dropped the tray on prep table and went into the storage room.

Elena sat down on a box and pulled a tissue out of her pocket then started to cry. Arthur had never looked at her like he had just looked at Gwen.  All this time, she had such strong feelings for hem and Arthur was oblivious to her.

Morgana walked in and sat down on a box across from Elena. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just being silly.” Elena wiped her tears. “I guess I needed to see it for myself. Arthur will never look at me like that no matter who much I want him to.”

“Elena, you are a very special person.” Morgana reached out and rubbed Elena’s arm. “You’re just not the one Arthur is meant to be with.” 

“And she is?” Elena glared at Morgana.

“Yes.” Morgana sighed. Remember, I told you that I have dreams and sometimes they come true.”

“Yes.” Elena frowned. “You saw them together in your dreams?”

“Before, I even met her.” Morgana bit her lip for a second. “Sometimes, what I see is just a mash up of images that don’t make sense but when I saw her. She was clear as glass and I have seen her with Arthur.”

Elena shook her head.  “You know I don’t believe you can see the future. No one can. Morgana, I just have to face it. Arthur doesn’t even see me as someone he could love. I am nothing to him and he… he means everything to me.”

“Elena, I wish I could have spared you this heartbreak but you have always known that Arthur wasn’t interested in you. He made it clear to you.”

Elena shook her head and wiped her tears again. “It just makes my heart break over and over again each time I see him.”

“Take your time to settle down.” Morgana got up and hugged her before going back into the kitchen.

Elena started to cry harder when Morgana was out of sight.

Why cant she be the one Arthur looks at just once. Elena buried her face in her hands and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Elena has some news  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 302 What Would I do Without You?

**Chapter 8**

Morgana unlocked the door to the tea shop and went in. she was early but she wanted to get some paperwork done before she started the baking.

She was about to lock the door back when Elena waved to her from the car park.

Morgana frowned and waited until Elena came in to lock the door. “I know why I’m here but why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you and I know you always come in early on Tuesdays.” Elena hung up her jacket on the peg by the back door as she and Morgana walked to the office.

“What could be so important that you had to talk to me this early.” Morgana started to get a sinking feeling in her gut. “The birds aren’t even awake yet.”

“I need to give you my notice. I will stay on until you find someone to replace me.” Elena looked uncomfortable. “I need to leave Cardiff and try to make a life somewhere else.”

“You’re irreplaceable.” Morgana sat down at her desk. “It’s about Arthur, isn’t it?”

“Yes… and no.” Elena plopped down in one of the ratty old arm chairs in the office. “I have been here all my life. I need to go.” Elena sighed. “I’m not sure where yet.”

“Wherever you go, you will do fine.” Morgana smiled. .”I just don’t know what would have done without you helping me get started. You worked as hard as I did to make this place successful.”

“Who knows? Maybe I will open a tea room of my own somewhere.” Elena smiled. “Or a pub.”

“I don’t know. You would have to get a big fit bartender to throw out the drunks.” Morgana chuckled. “I can see you now with a cricket bat chasing out the riff raff “

“Oh wouldn’t that be fun. I could knock them about the head and everything.” Elena laughed. “Loads more excitement than a tea room.”

“I’ll give you a little something to help you start off.” Morgana sighed. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Morgana, you don’t have to do that.” Elena shook her head. “I have plenty of savings and my credit is good.”

“You know that it takes more than good credit for a woman to get a business loan.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “It takes a husband with good credit or a father that feels guilty enough to give you start up capital.”  

“Your father’s heart was in the right place.” Elena picked at the chair arm.

Morgana rolled her eyes. “My father doesn’t have a heart. At least, not since Arthur’s mother died.” 

Elena looked around. “I’m going to miss this place.”

“I’m going to miss you.” Morgana started to tear up. “You and I have been friends since before grammar school.”

“Oh no! Don’t start crying or I will start crying. You know that’s what always happens.” Elena bit her lip.

Morgana got up. “I’m going to make us some tea. The books can get stuffed.”

Elena laughed as she watched Morgana go into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Elena sighed and looked around again. She was really going to miss the tea room and Morgana but she needed to go. It didn’t matter where as long as Arthur Drake wasn’t anywhere nearby.

On the other side of Cardiff, Lance was loading the last of his possessions into his car. He let himself in to the flat he had shared with Gwen while she was at work to clear out his things. He left her a note on her pillow.

_“Gwen,_

_I came to get the rest of my things. I’m leaving in the morning for York. I wish you were coming with me. I didn’t want things to end like this._

_What will I do without you? I will always love you. That will never change. Maybe someday you will love me again. Until then I will hold you in my heart and memory._

_Lance”_

Later that afternoon, when Gwen came home she found the note and threw it in the bin without reading it. She stared at it for a moment then pulled it out and stuck it in a drawer. Someday she would read it but not that day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Secrets come out that Luther would prefer to keep secret.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 303 Quote “Loving the monsters always ends badly for the human” Laurell K. Hamilton (Circus of the Damned)

**Chapter 9**

George the butler cleared his throat at the doorway of the study.

Luther looked up from the file he was reading. “What is it?”

“It’s Lord Dubois, sir, he's come from London to see you.” George glanced out into the foyer.

Luther leaned back in his chair. “Send him in since he is already here.”

George bowed his head and left the room to send in the visitor.

“Still in the country after all these years, Luther?” Lord Dubois asked as he walked in the room. “You know, there is a great big world out there.”

Luther sighed. “What do you want Aggy? I have things to do.”

“You don't get to call me that.” Aggy shook his finger at his host. “My sister called me that and your selfishness killed her.”

“Ygraine died in childbirth.” Luther stood up and walked over to where Aggy stood. “Why are you here?”

Aggy grinned. “The London season is about to start. Don't you think Arthur should be getting out there and finding a wife? He is the next Earl of Cardiff.”

“He will marry when he's ready.” Luther folded his arms across his chest. “Arthur is no concern of yours.”

“He is my nephew! My sister’s child!” Aggy took a deep breath to calm down. “Does he even know who he is? Does he even know he's a Lord? There are no coat of arms displayed and your butler referred to you as ‘sir’ not ‘my lord’.”

“I am a simple business man. Nothing more. I have an exporting business.” Luther walked over to a table by the window with glass decanters on it. He poured himself a drink.

“Arthur doesn't know, does he?” Aggy chuckled. “You know he will find out. Someone will tell him.”

“You mean you will tell him.” Luther took a sip of his drink.

Aggy was getting annoyed with the sight of Luther's back. “Arthur will inherit the Barony of Sommers and Earldom of Cardiff. He will be a powerful man. You should be instructing him on his duties to the Crown not hiding his true identity.”

Luther put down his glass and leaned on the table. “When we are both dead and gone, he will know that I did what I thought best for him.”

“Like you did for my sister?” Aggy asked. “You are a monster, Luther Drake. My sister loved you and it killed her. My nephew is clueless of his birthright because of you. Clearly, you are more harm than good for the ones that love you.”

Luther turned around. “It takes a monster to know a monster, eh Aggy? Maybe we should ask your older brother. No. We can't because you killed him.”

“It was an accident and you know that!” Aggy spit back.

“You shot him during a hunt.” Luther picked up his glass again. “He was rather large to be mistaken for a pheasant, don't you think? Ygraine didn't think it was an accident either. She knew you killed him to be Baron of Sommers. That's why she wouldn't forgive you.”

“My sister is rotting in a country churchyard buried like a commoner without her title on her headstone because of you. Have you ever visited her grave, Luther?”

“Yes.” Luther slammed his glass down. Whisky sloshed over the table. “Get out before I mistake you for a pheasant.”

Aggy shrugged. “I intend to see my nephew before I leave this hell hole of a village. I won't be the one lying to him then.” Aggy stormed out.

Luther took a deep breath. He knew the day Arthur found out was coming. He had just hoped to be dead when it did.

Luther walked over to his desk and picked up his mobile. He started to dial Arthur but put it down instead. He would just have to face what he had done. Arthur would understand one day.

Arthur walked into the Dragon's Egg and knocked on the counter. Morgana!

Morgana came out of the kitchen with a tray of fresh biscuits. “I haven’t finished setting up. Go make yourself a cup.”

“Sleep in with that new bloke?” Arthur smirked as he came around the counter to fix his own tea. “I know you've been spending time with him.”

“That is none of your business.” Morgana slapped him on the back of the head as she walked back into the kitchen.

Arthur rubbed the back of his head and laughed. “So he has seen you in your knickers.”

“You're a pig!” Morgana shouted from the kitchen.

“I'm not the one shagging the new bloke.” Arthur laughed. He took his tea to a table and sat down. “Merlin…”

Morgana came out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. “How’s Gwen?”

“Waiting on her divorce to be final and not being shagged by me.” Arthur sipped his tea. “We are going to dinner tonight.”

“Oh and then you'll shag her?” Morgana snickered.

Arthur made a face at his sister. “No. I am a gentleman.”

“Right.” Morgana nodded then burst out laughing.

Lord Dubois walked in and looked at Arthur and Morgana. “Arthur Drake? I’ve been looking for you. I'm your uncle.”

Arthur glanced at Morgana. “Aggy Dubois? I recognize you from photos my mother had in an album. Why are you looking for me?”

“Because, My Lord, we need to talk about your future and your inheritance.” Aggy smiled.

“My Lord?” Arthur scowled.

“Yes. My Lord.” Aggy bowed slightly. “You will be the next Baron of Sommers and Earl of Cardiff.”

Arthur was speechless as he stared at his uncle.

Morgana looked down at her cup and said nothing. She didn't even know about Arthur being titled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Luther and Arthur visit Ygraine’s grave on her birthday.   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 306\. Saudade "the love that remains"

**Chapter 10**

Luther knocked on his son’s bedroom door. “Arthur, we need to talk. Please let me in.”

The door swung open and Arthur stood there glaring at his father.

“I can see by the look on your face that you have been talking to your mother’s brother.” Luther took a breath and waited for Arthur to release his anger on him.

“Yes. He sought me out. He wanted to make sure that I knew that I was nobility.” Arthur folded his arms across his chest. “When were you going to tell me?”

“I wasn’t.” Luther looked down at the floor. “After your mother died, I didn’t want anything to do with the life we had before you were born. I bought this place and started over. I buried my title with your mother.”

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “This is all because we lost my mother?”

“Yes.” Luther nodded. “Arthur, today is your mother’s birthday. I was wondering if you would come with me to visit her grave.”

“You’ve never asked me before. Why now?” Arthur asked.

“I think we both need her right now.” Luther waited for Arthur to refuse but he was surprised by the Arthur’s response.

“I think you’re right.” Arthur grabbed his jacket. “I don’t even know where she’s buried.”

“Come. I will show you.” Luther led the way to the car waiting in front of the house. 

When they reached the church graveyard, Luther parked the car and took flowers out of the back seat. “Are you ready?”

Arthur nodded. He got out of the car and followed Luther to a grave in a quiet spot away from the others. He knelt down and traced the date on the headstone. “Mother….”

Luther put the flowers on the grave. “Hello darling. I thought you would like to see Arthur this year. We both love and miss you desperately.”

“Did she get to hold me?” Arthur asked as he traced the letters of her name.

“No. She was gone before she had the chance.” Luther cleared his throat. “I thought I was going to lose you both that day. If it wasn’t for her nurse, I would have. The young woman wouldn’t let the doctors tell her that she was wrong.”

“She was pregnant too.” Arthur said. “I met her daughter recently. She told me how her mother fought for mine.”

Luther nodded. “I thought she said she was carrying a son.”

“Guinevere said that her mother believed that to be true. It was quite a surprise when she appeared.”

Luther chuckled suddenly. “Her name is Guinevere.”

Arthur gave his father a puzzled look.

“Arthur and Guinevere? The king and queen of Camelot?” Luther sighed. “Your mother would have loved that.” 

Arthur went back to tracing the letters in his mother’s name. “I never made the connection. I felt strangely drawn to her when we met. It was like I already knew her.”

Luther frowned. He knew of the prophecy that Gaius and Balinor believed in. He didn’t believe a word of it when he was first told. “Arthur how are you getting on with the Emrys boy?”  

“Not as well as Morgana.” Arthur looked over his shoulder at his father. “I think they are involved.  Why do you ask?”

Luther shrugged. “I was just wondering. There have been several new faces in our life these days. I was just wondering how you felt about it.”

Arthur stood up. “I don’t know. Something feels different lately. I can’t put my finger on it. It’s just a feeling im having.”

Luther felt his gut tighten. Was the prophecy coming true? It couldn’t be. Luther couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread that he was having.

Arthur knelt back down and touched the headstone. “Tell me about my mother. Was she happy that I was on the way?”

“Nothing had ever made her so happy as when we learned she was carrying you. She couldn’t stop smiling. She was so beautiful, Arthur. So full of life.” Luther knelt down and kissed his fingers then touched the headstone. “When we lost her I lost part of myself.”

Arthur looked over at his father. “I know. I hope you don’t blame me for losing her.”

“No. Never.” Luther put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault. It just happened. It happened to both of us.” Luther looked at the headstone. “Maybe your uncle is right. Maybe I should have put her title on her headstone.”

“It can be changed.” Arthur brushed dirt of the old stone. “Maybe an angel statue as well.”

“Yes. She is our angel, isn’t she?” Luther smiled. “She was an angel on earth for such a short time. I will never forget her and how much I still love her.”

Arthur nodded. “I love her too. I love you, mother. I hope you are proud of me. I have always tried to be a good man.”

Luther looked at his son. Ygraine would have adored the young man that knelt at her grave with tears in his eyes.   


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur needs Gwen to talk to. Gwen helps Arthur find what he is looking for.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 309 Song Prompt (“Photograph” by Ed Sheehan)

**Chapter 11**

Arthur was waiting for Gwen when she got to her car after work. He needed to talk to someone and he was hoping that Gwen would want to listen.

Gwen greeted him with a smile. “Hello Arthur. Did we have something planned?”

“No.” Arthur took a breath. “I need someone to talk to. I was hoping you would be that person.”

“Of course.” Gwen could see that there was a lot on his mind. “Come to my place and we can order take away.”

“Thank you Guinevere.” Arthur glanced at her car. “I can follow you. I’m parked over there.”

Gwen nodded. She watched him walk to his car and frowned. Whatever was troubling him seemed to be more than Arthur could normally handle on his own. It worried her and she didn't know why it should. They really had only just met.

Arthur followed Gwen’s car to a rundown neighborhood. He parked beside her car and got out.

Gwen saw the look on his face as she got out of the car. “It’s not that bad really. It's quiet most of the time.”

Arthur shook his head. “No need to explain.”

Gwen led him to her flat in a worn brownstone. She opened the door and let him in. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll get some wine.”

“Thank you.” Arthur sat down on the sofa.

Gwen disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a bottle and two glasses. “Now, tell me what's bothering you.”

Arthur sighed. “My uncle, my mother's brother, came for a visit. He decided to drop a bombshell on me and then leave. That’s not all. My father decided to include me in his yearly pilgrimage to my mother's grave. Everything I thought I knew I really don’t anymore.”

“What was the news that your uncle gave you?” Gwen handed Arthur a glass of wine.

“I’m a Lord and the heir to a barony and an earldom. You would think my father would have mentioned that. Morgana didn’t even know and not much gets past Morgana.”

“Your father didn’t present you at court or whatever they do when men come of age?” Gwen frowned. “I don't understand why he would hide such a thing from you.”

“He hasn’t used his title since my mother’s death. Morgana didn't come to live with us until after her mother died in a car accident. I was three at the time. She was five or six.” Arthur took a drink. “Father should have told me. I had a right to know.”

“It sounds like he rejected everything that reminded him of your mother. It’s not uncommon, Arthur. Some people react strangely to grief. He is still grieving if he has continued with it this long.”

“I suppose.” Arthur stared into his glass. “My mother's headstone doesn't have her title as countess. She buried in a simple churchyard. I didn't even know where until he asked me to come with him to take her flowers for her birthday.”

Gwen reached out and took Arthur's hand. “There's something else, isn't there?”

“I don't know what she looked like. There's not any photos of her anywhere in the house. I looked everywhere. Nothing….”

“I think I can help with that at least.” Gwen set down her glass and stood up. “I will be right back.”

Arthur nodded. He watched her go into a room off the lounge which he assumed was her bedroom.

Gwen came back with a laptop. “We shall just google her. She was a countess. There would be news articles about her death or photos from society pages.” Gwen sat down and opened the laptop.

“Ygraine Pendragon.” Arthur leaned closer as Gwen typed. He blinked when the search results brought up several photos. “She's beautiful.”

“You favor her a bit.” Gwen smiled. “Here's one of her when she was pregnant. She looked very happy. There’s one of her and your father. Which one do you want?”

“All of them.” Arthur shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “I want everything that's her. I want to get to know here even if it’s just in photos.”

Gwen pointed to the photo of Ygraine visibly pregnant. “I'll send this one to you since you are in it too. I’ll put together a file while you order takeaway. There's a menu for a fish and chips place in the drawer beside you.”

The email notification on his phone beeped and Arthur downloaded the photo attached. He ran his finger over his mother's face. “Thank you Guinevere. I knew you would be able to make me feel better.”

Gwen smiled. On impulse she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s a pleasure to assist you, my lord.” Gwen winked when he looked at her. “That sounded very naughty, didn't it?”

Arthur chuckled. “A little. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Gwen asked.

Arthur leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away. “Sorry.”

Gwen put the laptop on the table and moved closer to Arthur. “Don't be sorry.” She stroked his cheek.

Gwen leaned in to kiss him and Arthur met her halfway. He pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss. Gwen responded with a soft moan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Lance comes back only to find that Gwen has moved on.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 310\. Song Prompt: “Roundabouts” by Michael Patrick Kelly

**Chapter 12**

Lance looked at his final paycheck from the construction job he had taken in York. They had only kept him on for the one project because the zoning permits didn't go through as expected on the bigger project. Now, he was without a job and a wife.

Lance got into his car and drove straight through to Cardiff. He was hoping that Gwen would be missing him by now and would want him to come home.

Lance pulled up in front of the building and looked around. He saw her car parked just down the street. Lance picked up the bouquet of roses in the seat next to him and started to get out of the car but stopped when he saw Gwen come out holding hands with a tall blonde man.

Gwen was laughing as she tugged the man along with her to her car. Lance hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time. He sat and watched her and the man kiss then get into her car.

Lance sighed. This wasn't what he thought would happen. He hadn't gotten a text or a call but he just thought she was busy with work. He never imagined that she was already seeing someone else.

Lance was heartbroken. Gwen didn't look miserable like he expected. It was if she hadn't thought of him at all after he left.

 

Arthur got into the passenger seat and grinned at Gwen. “Where are we going?”

“We are going to the Dragon's egg. I feel like some tea.” Gwen smiled and started the car.

“You had tea at home. Why must we see my sister and ruin my mood?” Arthur leaned back in the seat. “She and my new assistant are shagging you know.”

“We are shagging.” Gwen giggled. “I don't see the relevance.”

“We just shagged one time. I heard Merlin and Morgana are like bunnies.” Arthur smirked.

Gwen laughed. “Who told you that?”

“Elena caught them in the storage room. I just happened by right after. Right there, next to the tea and the biscuit ingredients.” Arthur made a disgusted face. “That can't be sanitary.”

“Arthur!” Gwen laughed.

“Morgana did say he was delicious.” Arthur chucked. “I think he looks like a long lost love child of one of the Beatles’ Ringo, maybe, or George. Morgana likes the long haired scruffy type.”

“I wouldn't call him delicious but he is quite handsome.” Gwen glanced over in time to see Arthur pout. He’s not as fit as you.”

“Nice save.” Arthur grinned.

Gwen pulled into the car park just down from the tea shop and shut off the engine. “Be nice to your sister. She's the reason we met.”

“Mm… Morgana never does anything nice without a reason. I wonder what it is.” Arthur frowned. “And if we will like it.”

“Arthur, I’m sure she did it just to be nice.” Gwen leaned over and kissed him. “Now, let's go inside, shall we?”

Arthur opened the car door. “You’ll see. I know my sister.”

Gwen got out and took Arthur’s hand as they walked to the shop.

 

Lance sat in his car for ss while trying to decide what to do. There was nothing for him here. Not even the one thing he had hoped for. Lance pitched the flowers out the car window and drove away.

He would have to find his happiness somewhere else because it wasn’t with Gwen any more. She had moved on and it was time he did as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur visits Morgana after she was out celebrating  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 316 Overindulge

**Chapter 13**

Arthur knocked on morgana's door for the second time. It was well after noon and he knew it was her day off. He knew she was there her car was in the driveway. He stood there for a moment wondering if he should go when the door opened.

Morgana stood there in pajamas and a robe looking bleary eyed. “What?”

“I wanted to ask you about something but you look like you're ill. It isn't contagious is it?” Arthur took a step back.

“No. It’s a hangover. Elena and I went out last night as a sort of farewell celebration.” Morgana glared at him. “She’s leaving, you know.”

“I suppose, I'm to blame for that?” Arthur sat down on the only chair not covered in clothes. “I never could return her feelings like she wanted me to do.”

“You broke her heart, Arthur. She has to find a way to get over you.” Morgana pushed some clothes off a chair onto the floor and sat down. “How is Gwen?”

“Gwen is fine. How’s Merlin?” Arthur grinned. “He's not still in your bed, is he?”

“No.” Morgana sighed. “He wasn't with us last night. What did you come to ask me about anyway?”

“Maybe, I should come back later when you've recovered from overindulging in spirits.” Arthur started to stand up. “You look a little green.”

“Arthur just say it…” Morgana rubbed her temples. “My head is pounding too much for your games.”

“I want to know if you want to research our family line and titles with me. You are a _lady_ after all.” Arthur leaned forward and scowled. “Although, you look like a doxy after a stag party at the moment.”

Morgana glared at him. “Then what? We attend court with the Queen? Father has denied his title. I doubt there is anything we can do about it now.”

“Humor me. It won't hurt to do some research… _Lady Morgana_.” Arthur winked at her and stood up. “I'll call you with details.”

Morgana nodded. “Fine. Just go. I need coffee and some aspirin.”

Arthur glanced back at her as he was leaving. They must have had a very wild time for Morgana to be so hungover. He would have loved to have seen that.

Morgana moved slowing into the shower. She had no idea why Arthur was so interested in his titles. They had only just found out about them but Arthur seemed to be more interested than she first thought. It made no sense to her.

As the hot water fell over her body, she wondered what it would have been like to have come out and been presented to the Queen.

_Lady Morgana Drake. Who was she?_

Morgana turned around and took a deep breath. One thing she knew for sure, that ‘Lady’ would never overindulge in spirits or dance on a table in a nightclub.

Later that day, Arthur put in a call to a lawyer and also a genealogist who specialized in peerage. He wanted to confirm what his uncle had said and see if there was anything he needed to do or be responsible for. Unlike his father, he didn't want to turn his back on his duties as a lord.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Elena leaves for London  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 318\. Naughty

**Chapter 14**

Merlin and Morgana drove Elena to the train station early the next morning. Elena was heading to London to make a fresh start. Merlin stayed back at the car to let Morgana and Elena say their final goodbyes.

Elena hugged Morgana. “Please try to stay out of trouble.”

“Didn't you hear? I'm a lady good and proper.” Morgana hugged her back and chuckled.

“Good and naughty you mean.” Elena grinned. “Proper ladies don't drink until they dance on tables. I will never forget that as long as I live. Speaking of naughty, I’ll be back for your wedding to that delicious Merlin.”

“I refuse to marry him when I can just shack up with him and shag him rotten daily.” Morgana glanced over her shoulder at Merlin. “Make that twice daily.”

“Ugh Naughty you!” Elena laughed. “Don't let Viviane boss you around. Remind her to stay out of the kitchen. She burns water. I really wish you had found someone else.”

“I will be fine and so will the tea shop.” Morgana reassured her. “Now grab your bags and head off to the platform before your train leaves you behind.”

Elena grabbed her suitcase handle. “I will call as soon as I get there. My lady.” Elena laughed. She waved to Merlin. “Bye Merlin.”

Merlin smiled and waved back.

“God just marry him.” Elena kissed Morgana's cheek and went inside the train station.

Morgana walked back to the car. “I'm going to miss her.”

“She'll be fine.” Merlin opened the car door for Morgana. “She’ll find someone and be so happy that she'll forget all about us.”

“She had better not forget us. I'm going to need her someday.” Morgana looked Merlin up and down before she got in the car. “Sooner rather than later.”

Merlin scowled as Morgana got in the car. He shut the door and shrugged before  going around to the drivers side. He had no idea what Morgana was implying but he had a feeling that she had already decided something for the both of them.

Merlin started the car. “Where next?”

“My place.” Morgana leaned close and whispered in his ear. “I'm going to shag you until we are too exhausted to move.”

“You know I love it when your naughty.” Merlin winked at her. “Very naughty.”

“Drive Merlin.” Morgana kissed his cheek.

 

Arthur looked at the pile of work on Merlin’s desk. He had expected Merlin two hours ago but there was still no sign of him. He picked up his phone and dialed Morgana.

“What?” Morgana's impatient answered.

“You don't happen to have Merlin there with you?”

“What if I do?”

“Tell him to get his arse to work or iI'm going to fire him.” 

Morgana sighed. “Arthur, he's unconscious. He's not capable of going anywhere.”

“Did he hit his head?” Arthur

“No. He’s exhausted from shagging me.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Ugh Morgana thats …. Disgusting! Wake him up and tell him what i said. The next time you want to exhaust him wait until he finishes his work.”

“Whatever Arthur.” The line went dead.

Arthur went back to his office. He was going to have to have a talk with Merlin about shirking his duties at work so he can be with Morgana.

Arthur thought that Merlin and Morgana could at least be more discreet. At least, he and Gwen made it to work on time.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Some subjects are very sensitive.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 319\. Sensitive

**Chapter 15**

Merlin walked into the office and looked around. He didn't see Arthur come around the corner. 

“Merlin, there you are.” Arthur walked over to Merlin’s desk and tapped the pile of work sitting there. “Nice of you to come by.”

“Morgana was upset. We took Elena too the train this morning. She needed me.” Merlin shrugged.

“Needed you to shag her?” Arthur held up his hand. “Don't answer that. Just because you’re dating my sister doesn’t mean you can show up late to work. Got it?”

“Sorry. Morgana was upset and i didn’t think you would mind. It won’t happen again.”

“Since when is my sister so sensitive?” Arthur sat on the edge of Merlin’s desk. “She always been so…. ruthless.”

“I don't think you know your sister the way that I do.” Merlin sat down at his desk.

“Good thing.” Arthur got up. “Get to work.”

Merlin nodded.

 

Across town, Gaius walked into a pub and sat down in the booth with Luther. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. I need to talk to someone and since you know everything that’s happened, I thought it should be you.” Luther looked up from his drink. “Gaius it’s a very sensitive subject.”

Gaius frowned. “You knew he would find out about his title sooner or later. It seems it was sooner.”

“Arthur told you about Agravaine telling him everything?” Luther scowled.

“No.” Gaius shook his head. “Merlin told me. It seems he and Morgana have become quite close.”

“I didn’t know.” Luther swirled his drink. “Tell me about the prophecy again.”

“Are you ready to listen this time?” Gaius sighed.

“Yes.” Luther put his drink down. “I need to know why you think my son is the reincarnation of King Arthur. When is it supposed to come true?”

“It’s already started. When Arthur was born, he shared a nursery with Merlin. Arthurs Queen was present at his birth.” Gaius hesitated then leaned forward. “Arthur and Merlin brought back magick to the world. Merlin has gifts. They became stronger as soon as he and Arthur were reunited.”

“Next you're going to tell me that my daughter is a sorceress.” Luther scoffed.

“That’s just it.” Gaius took a breath. “She is.”

“I don’t believe you.” Luther picked up his drink and downed it. “I put a stop to it when I stopped using my title. That’s what the seer said to do.”

“I know that seer and she can’t see her hand in front of her face.” Gaius chuckled. “You can’t stop what’s coming.

“Arthur will never be king.” Luther shook his head.

“No but he will reunite Britain and make the world a better place. Isn’t that what Ygraine would want for her son?” Gaius asked.

Luther glared at his friend. “Don't speak of her. She would still be alive if you had warned us.”

I warned her. I told her about the prophecy and she believed me. She didn’t dismiss it like you did.” Gaius sighed. “She knew I was right but she didn't want to upset you. She is gone because she didn’t want to upset you. I know her death is still a sensitive subject but you have to face facts. There is no stopping what will come.”  

Luther pulled a couple of pound notes from his pocket and threw them on the table. “I think this is madness and I will not help you.” Uther got up and left the pub.

Gaius sat back. He took a deep breath and started to wonder if he should have ever told Luther about the prophecy.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin tells Arthur about the prophecy  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 320\. Eavesdrop

**Chapter 16**

Merlin was halfway through the stack of work on this desk when his phone rang. He picked it up and sighed before he answered it.

“What is it Gaius? I’m busy.”

“I need you to tell Arthur about the prophecy. I think it's time he knows.”

“He's going to think I’m a nutter.” Merlin stretched. “He's not going to believe me. He won't be king and he can't run for public office because he's a lord.”

“The prophecy doesn't really say he will be king. It does say that he will bring magick back to the world and restore hope to the people. We just assumed he would be king or PM.”

Merlin sighed. “He's still going to think I’m mental. I will need to show him the scroll.”

“Bring him by tonight. I have it with me.”

“Fine. Half past eight?”

“I'll be waiting.” Gaius disconnected the call.

Merlin stood up and  put his mobile in his pocket. He went to Arthur’s office and knocked on the door.

“Arthur, I need to tell you something. It's important.”

Arthur looked up. “Morgana's pregnant, isn't she?”

“What?! No!” Merlin shook his head. “It's something to do with you and me.”

Arthur squinted at Merlin. “You're in love with me and you are using Morgana to get close to me? Thats it, isn't it?”

“No!” Merlin laughed. “Stop talking and let me tell you.” Merlin came in and sat down. “I need to tell you about a prophecy that was written in the time of King Arthur's reign.”

“King Arthur is just a made up king. He was never real.” Arthur soffed. “My mother loved the story that was why she wanted me named me Arthur.”

“King Arthur was real and there is proof.” Merlin leaned forward. “We have all been reincarnated in this time for a reason. Me. You. Morgana. Gwen. We are all part of the prophecy.”

Just outside Arthur’s partially open office door, Gwen stopped in her tracks. She had heard what Merlin had just said. She wanted to hear the rest so she waited.

“You're a nutter, Merlin.” Arthur sighed. “It's all just coincidence.”

“No its not.” Merlin shook his head. “Your parents are Luther and Ygraine. His parents were Uther and Ygraine. Your sister is Morgana. His was Morgan. I am Merlin.”

“You said Gwen was involved. How?” Arthur asked.

“What is Gwen's given name?” Merlin asked.

“Guinevere.” Arthur leaned forward. “Shit! Her ex husband was Lance Dulac. Lancelot.”

“You see it now?” Merlin grinned.

“I don't think I will ever be king if that's what it says.” Arthur tapped on his desk. “What does it say anyway?”

“I'll take you to see Gaius. He has the scroll and the translation.” Merlin bit his lip then continued. “Remember when we met at the tea shop and we shook hands? The strange feeling you had?”

“It was just static.” Arthur scowled. “You're telling me that something happened, didn't it?”

“Yes. With that one handshake, we brought magick back into the world.” Merlin smiled. “Real magick not card tricks and sleight of hand. Magick of the earth.”

“If you're Merlin that means you're a sorcerer like him. Can you use this magick of the earth thing?” Arthur asked.

Merlin held out his hand and a ball of light formed on his palm.

Arthur blinked and took a deep breath to steady himself. “I believe you.”

Merlin closed his hand and put out the light. “Good. You'll come with me to see the scroll then?”

The door opened suddenly and Gwen came in. “I want to see it too.” She saw the surprised looks on their faces. “I didn't mean to listen at the door but I couldn't help myself.”

“You should come. You are the queen after all.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “Sire?”

“Don't call me that.” Arthur looked at Gwen. “”Its fine and you should be with me for this.”

“Gaius is expecting us at half past eight.” Merlin stood up. “I have a few things to finish up.”

“Merlin, Morgana needs to be there too.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “She is part of it after all.”

“Yes she is. Her abilities are getting stronger everyday.” Merlin smiled. “It's good to share my secret with someone who understands.”

Arthur nodded. “I can imagine. We will meet at the tea shop then go to see Gaius. Don't be late.”

Merlin left closing the door behind him.

“So we are king and queen?” Gwen looked down. “Now I understand why I felt so…”

“Drawn to me? I felt it too.” Arthur stood up and  put his arms around her. “So this is what destiny feels like.”

“I suppose.” Gwen looked up and caressed his cheek. “I am happy with it.”

“As am I.” Arthur leaned down and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin takes everyone to see the scroll.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 321 Child. Spring. Window.

**Chapter 17**

“Where is Morgana? I thought you told her to meet us here.” Arthur looked out the passenger side **window** of the car as he, Merlin, and Gwen waited in front of the tea shop.

“She'll be here.” Merlin sighed. “You need to calm down, Arthur.”

Arthur glared at him. “You tell me that I'm part of a prophecy written by a long dead sorcerer and you just happen to be his reincarnation. I think I’m allowed to be a bit upset.”

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound on the **window** next to Arthur. He jumped then turned to glare at Morgana.

Morgana rolled her eyes then pointed to the lock on the back car door. It popped up and she got in.

“Bloody hell Morgana!” Arthur turned to look at her. “You have this magick thing too?”

“I thought he knew.” Morgana looked at Merlin.

“Yes but it’s taking a while for him to process it all.” Merlin started the engine and pulled away from the curb. “Just breathe, Arthur.”

“Stop treating me like a **child**.” Arthur sunk down in the seat. “I'm just not sure I believe all this nonsense.”

“I believe him.” Gwen looked at the others. “It’s too much of a coincidence that are names are all part of the legend and we are all in one place at the same time.”

“Where’s Lancelot?” Morgana smirked.

“I divorced him.” Gwen laughed. “Wait until my dad hears this. He will pop a cork and celebrate. He always told me i was meant for a king.” 

“I'm not a king. I'm a lord. Soon to be Earl of Cardiff and Baron of Sommers.” Arthur rubbed his temples. “I wish people would stop telling me things. It’s all getting a bit overwhelming.”

Morgana laughed. “You just have to learn to be stuffy, _my lord_. Or maybe just get stuffed.”

Merlin snickered. “Morgana!”

Morgana shrugged. “You know I'm right. Even Gwen agrees with me. When is the wedding anyway? I hope it's in the **spring**. I do love a good **spring** wedding.”

“Arthur hasn't asked me to marry him.” Gwen sighed. “We are taking it slowly.”

“You know she's the one, Arthur. Don't be a fool.” Morgana sighed dramatically. All your life I've heard; _‘I'm waiting for that one that completes me. My soulmate._ ’ Here she is. Marry her.” 

Merlin glanced at Arthur. “Maybe he's shy.”

“Oh he's not shy.” Gwen giggled. “If you only knew….”

Arthur groaned. “One thing at a time, please. You told Gaius we were coming, didn't you?”

“Yes.” Merlin pulled into a space in the car park beside the building where Gaius had a flat. “His light is on.”

They all got out of the car and walked up the two flights of stairs to Gaius door. Gaius opened the door immediately when Merlin knocked.

“I was just expecting you and Arthur. What are they doing here?” Gaius asked.

“I think they should see this scroll as well. They play a part in it.” Arthur took Gwen’s hand. “We are all involved.”

“Yes you are.” Gaius opened a drawer and took out a flat box and a file. He put them on the table and lifted the lid. “This is the scroll and its translation.” He opened the file containing the full translation. “There is one thing missing to fulfill the prophecy completely.”

“What is it?” Arthur looked at the scroll in the box.

“Your sword.” Gaius pointed to a paragraph near the bottom of the translation. “You must find Excalibur.”

“Where am I going to find Excalibur?” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Was I buried with it?”

“No Arthur, your body was sent to Avalon and the sword was given to the Lady of the Lake for safekeeping.” Gaius pointed farther down in the translation. “We have no way of knowing where the sword is now.”

Arthur walked away from the table and looked out the **window**. He closed his eyes. “We need to find Avalon.”


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur tries to deal with this new problem   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 322.. pity, cope, bleed

**Chapter 18**

Gaius closed the door as the four young people left. He had mixed feelings about telling Arthur about the prophecy. He felt that it could have waited until the sword was found. If the sword could be found, that is.

Between finding out he was an heir to two titles of peerage and a long secret prophecy, Arthur was going to be very busy trying to **cope** with it all. It was a lot for anyone to process. Gaius didn't know if he should have **pity** for Arthur or for the ones around Arthur who will have to pick up the pieces if things don't go to plan.

Gaius had given Arthur a copy of the translation. It was up to Arthur to puzzle it out now.

Gwen reached across the backseat of the car to take Arthur's hand and whispered. “Are you all right?”

Arthur glaced at Merlin and Morgana in the front seat and shook his head.

Gwen frowned and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Morgana looked over her shoulder. “Do you want to come with us? Merlin and I were going to get some takeaway and go to my place.”

“Not tonight Morgana. Just drop us at the tea shop and you and Merlin go without us.” Arthur sighed and turned to look out the window. “Merlin, don't be late in the morning. We have meetings.”

“Yes Sire.” Merlin chuckled then caught Morgana glaring at him. “What? I’m joking.”

“You're going to give him the idea that he can treat us like he really is King Arthur.” Morgana smirked. “He’s pompous enough as he is.”

Arthur did not respond. He just kept looking out the window.

Merlin pulled to the curb in front of the tea shop and let Arthur and Gwen out of the car.

Gwen led arthur by the hand to her car. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“If it's alright with you. I'd rather not be alone.” Arthur opened the car door for Gwen. “It's hard to imagine that this prophecy thing is real.”

“Is that why you asked for a copy of the translation?” Gwen asked as she got behind the wheel.

“Yes.” Arthur went around to the passenger side and got in. “There was something in it that caught my eye. In order to retrieve the sword from the Lady of the Lake, I must show that I am worthy by shedding the blood of my enemy.”

“I saw that too.” Gwen started the car. “How is making someone **bleed** going to summon a sword? And who is your enemy?”

“Mordred?” Arthur shrugged. “But I don't know anyone by that name.”

Gwen looked at him. “Maybe you do but he uses another name in this life.”

“Anything is possible.” Arthur scowled. “I have to think about it some more.”

“You think and I’ll make us some supper.” Gwen pulled away from the curb and headed for her flat.

Arthur smiled. “Sounds like a good plan, at least for now.”


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana follows a lead  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 332 opportunity, beer, glasses.

**Chapter 19**

Arthur’s mobile rang early the next morning. He rolled over and grabbed his jeans from the floor to retrieve it from the pocket.

“Morgana, do you know what time it is?”  

“Arthur, I am on my way to do you a favor at least you could do is be nice.”

“What are you going to do for me?” Arthur rolled over on his back and looked over at Gwen. “And how much will I owe you for it?”

“I am on my way to see Professor Monmouth at the University. He should be about to help us find a clue to the sword.” 

“Is that the one that you were shagging?” Arthur smirked. “Did you get a good mark in his class?”  

“No. You rude get. I wasn’t shagging anyone when I was at Uni.

“Really?” Arthur chuckled. “Because you always seem to be shagging someone. By the way, tell Merlin to get out of you bed and get to work.”

“He left an hour ago. Does Gwen always let you lie in?”

“She has a later shift. Morgana, what about the professor?” Arthur sat up and carefully got out of bed.

“Professor Monmouth is an expert on Ancient Briton. He will know where the lake was or at least give us a clue. I will be there in a few minutes.”  

“Let me know what you find out.” Arthur went into the kitchen and took the tea out of the cupboard. “We can meet tonight for a **beer** or something.”

“At Gwaine’s pub? Bring Gwen and we will make it a double. I’m here. I will call you when I have something.  Bye.”

Arthur put done the phone and put the kettle on.

Morgana knocked on the professor’s door and opened it when she heard someone say to come in.

“Ms. Drake, I haven’t seen you in some time.” The old professor smiled at her as he stood up. “When you called you weren’t very clear about why you wanted to see me.”

“Thank you for seeing me. I want to know if there are any ancient maps from the time of King Arthur.” Morgana sat down in the chair that was offered.

“King Arthur is a myth.” Professor Monmouth adjusted his **glasses** and gave her a hard look. “But you know that “

“Of course,” Morgana smiled sweetly. “I do but I was wondering if you knew of ancient maps that could have been from when Arthur was said to have lived.”

“Why would you be interested in King Arthur? You barely passed my class.” The professor grinned. “Tell me the truth, Ms. Drake.”

“I have been made aware of a prophecy that said that King Arthur lived and has been reincarnated.” Morgana confided in him.

“The Excalibur Prophecy, I know of it.” The professor admitted. “It’s not true. None of it. Magick isn’t real.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Professor.” Morgana held out her hand and a ball of fire formed in her palm. “Magick is very real.” 

“Oh my!” Professor Monmouth sat back in his chair. “How did you do that? Is that some sort of a trick?”

“No, I have magick. King Arthur and Merlin were reunited in this life and it brought magick back into the world.” Morgana closed her hand. “Professor, I have the **opportunity** to help bring hope to the kingdom by helping find Excalibur.”

Professor Monmouth nodded. “I may have what you are looking for. There is an ancient tablet that may be of interest to your search. Come it’s in the vault in the antiquities building.”

Morgana stood up and smiled. “Thank you Professor I knew you would be able to help.”

Professor Monmouth nodded. “Will you let me see what you have as well?”

“I think I can arrange that.” Morgana smiled.

“Thank you.” Professor Monmouth went over to a door in his office and took out a key. “We can go through the library.”

He opened the door and let her go through in front of him. He closed the door behind them and locked it back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The mysterious tablet is examined and something else is found  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 324\. entangle, courage, attic

**Chapter 20**

Morgana walked through the dusty passageway into the antiquities building and opened the door at its end. She rubbed her nose when the smell of dusty old books hit her. “It smells like the **attic** in my father's house. I expect to see a large spider any minute now.”

“No large spiders here. Just small ones.” Professor Monmouth chuckled. “This is the reference vault. Some of the books here are older than myself. The vault is this way.” He led her to a metal gate and took out his keys. “I am one of the few with a key to this part of the library.”

Morgana followed him into the gated section and looked around. There were cupboards lining the walls and a large table in the middle with a computer terminal sitting on it.

The professor opened a cupboard and pulled open one of the narrow drawers inside. “This is the tablet. We haven't been able to translate it. We tried every language spoken pr written during that period and nothing matches. We have even tried ciphers. Nothing worked. “

“I've never seen anything like it.” Morgana frowned. “May i take a photo?”

“Yes of course.” The professor nodded.

Morgana took a photo with her mobile and sent it to Merlin.

At the office, Merlin looked up from his paperwork when he heard the text come through. He picked up his phone and looked at the photo then called Morgana.

Morgana jumped when her phone rang in her hand. She answered it. “Merlin?”

The professor’s eyes went wide when he heard her say the name.

“Are you still there with the professor?”

“Yes.” Morgana looked at Professor Monmouth. “Do you want to speak to him?”

“Put me on speaker.”

“Okay.” Morgana put the call on speaker and looked at the professor. “What’s up, Merlin?”

“The tablet. Where was it found?”

“Wales. Near the coast. Excuse me but do you know what language is inscribed on it?” The professor asked. “If you are really Merlin of the legend then I would assume that you do.”

“I know it. It’s Dragon tongue. Was there anything else found with it?”

“There was a jeweled box. No one can open it. It has been sealed but we haven't found a way to break the seal.” The professor told him.

“Morgana, send me a photo.”

The professor opened another cupboard and took out a cardboard box. He put it on the table and opened it. “Ms. Drake, if you don't mind.”

Morgana snapped a photo and sent it to Merlin. “Got it?”

There was a pause on the line then Merlin answered. “Yeah. Morgana hold your hand over it and use the unlocking spell that I taught you.”

Morgana put the phone down and did what Merlin told her. The lid of the box opened to reveal a piece of cloth inside. There was what looked like blood on it.

“It a bloody piece of cloth.” Morgana told Merlin. “I don't understand. What is it?”

“Arthur’s proof. That's the blood of King Arthur. Use the opposite spell to reseal it. We can leave it with the professor. You will keep it safe for us, right Professor Monmouth? And keep it secret?”

Morgana put her hand over the box and said the spell to reseal it.

“Yes. I promise. I will tell no one about this.”  Professor Monmouth nodded. “The last thing I expected when I woke up this morning was to become **entangled** in the Excalibur Prophecy.” 

“We may need your help again. Can we count on you?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. You can rely on my help, Merlin.” The professor smiled. “I will email a copy of all the records that we have on that particular dig to Ms. Drake. Everything that was recovered there was brought here.”

“Thank you. Arthur will appreciate your help in his quest for the sword.” Merlin said over the line.

“There is one thing.” The professor hesitated. “If Excalibur still exists, I ask only to see it. Please be careful when it is found. Legend says it can only be handled by King Arthur, Merlin, and a descendant of the blacksmith that forged it. If anyone else handles the sword, the legend says, they will be struck down.”

“I know. We will take great care. Thank you again, Professor Monmouth.” Merlin disconnected the call.

The professor put the cardboard box containing the jeweled box back in the cupboard and pushed the drawer with the tablet closed. “This quest will take a great deal of **courage**. The sword was hidden well for a reason.”

Morgana nodded. “Merlin thinks it’s in an underground chamber somewhere in Wales. It's full of traps and hazards. Kinda like an ‘Indiana Jones’ movie.” She chuckled. “I think he's just being dramatic.”

The professor chuckled. “I wouldn't be surprised if he's correct about that.”

 

At the office, Merlin sent the photo to the printer. He walked over and waited for it to print.

“I can't believe you're actually working Merlin.” Arthur said as he walked into the office. “What's that?”

“Morgana found something. It may be the location of the sword. I won't know until I translate it.” Merlin took the photo out of the printer and looked at it.

“Then you better get to it.” Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder and went to his office.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin works out the location inscribed on the tablet  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 325\. Donate a prompt pick Merlin’s Hill (Photo by Archaeologist D)

**Chapter 21**

After working for hours on the translation of the tablet, Merlin was still confused about what it meant. He started to pack up his notes. He need to take a break then maybe he could come at it with a clearer head.

From his office, Arthur watched as Merlin pack up his things and head for the lift. He knew whatever that tablet said would bring them closer to finding the sword. He had too many things to worry over these days and finding Excalibur wasn't going to solve them all. He looked back down at the file he was working on.

Merlin sighed heavily as the lift doors closed. Merlin realized that he needed help and there was only one person he could go to.

 

Twenty minutes later, Merlin was sitting at Gaius’ table sipping tea. “I know I have translated it properly but it still makes no sense. It's like a puzzle but I have no idea how to solve it.”

Gaius frowned. “Read it to me.”

“The Sword of the Once and Future King lies amongst the tears of the Great Sorcerer in the Chamber of Sorrows. Three souls are needed to retrieve it. Love, Magick, and Hope. Only when the three are present will the Lady of the Lake return the Sword to Arthur.”

Merlin looked up. “I think I have an idea who the three are. Arthur, Gwen a,nd myself but the place is confusing me.”

“Gwen?” Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Remember Merlin, touching the sword itself could be lethal. Only you, Arthur and a descendant of the blacksmith that forged it can handle it.”

“Gwen represents love to Arthur just as she did in Camelot. It's a logical conclusion.” Merlin sipped his tea.

“Yes but is she the descendant of the blacksmith that forged it? If not she can’t touch the sword and I doubt that she would be part of a quest to retrieve it if she couldn’t touch it. Maybe it's not Arthur’s love but yours.”

“Morgana was evil in Camelot. I would have never trusted her back then so it’s not her.” Merlin rubbed his head. “It has to be Gwen.”

Gaius nodded. “I see your point. So you, Arthur and Gwen are the ones needed to retrieve the sword. Tears of the Great Sorcerer? Chamber of Sorrows? I have no idea either. Is there anything else on the tablet? Writing? Markings of any kind?”

“I looked at the photos in the file Professor Monmouth sent. The other side of the tablet has a dragon on it.” Merlin pulled a photo out of his notebook and showed it to Gaius. “Probably the original Pendragon royal crest.”

Gaius got up and took a book off the shelf and brought it back to the table. He opened it and flipped through the pages to find what he wanted. “That isn't the Pendragon royal crest.” Gaius showed Merlin the image in the book. “This is the Pendragon royal crest.”

Merlin scowled and looked at the photo again. “Then its a clue. Gaius, what are those marks there on the wing?”

“Those are notches. Coordinates maybe?” Gaius went back to the bookcase and pulled out a large scroll. “Your father and I found this in a monastery in Cornwall. Its an early map of Wales.” He carefully unrolled it on the table.

“There.” Merlin pointed to a spot on the map. “Its there but what is that called now?”

“Carmarthen.”. Gaius chuckled. “How could I be so blind? That area is called Merlin’s Hill. The legend of the place said that was where Merlin went to mourn Arthur after Arthur was sent to Avalon.”

“So the entrance to the Chamber of Sorrows must be somewhere in that hill.” Merlin grinned. “That's brilliant.”

“Not so fast, Merlin.” Gaius shook his head.  “There is more to this quest than it seems. Of that, I am sure.”

“I know but we are so close now.” Merlin sat back in his chair. “I just know Excalibur will be in Arthur's hand again soon.”

“You should go to Arthur and tell him what you've found.” Gaius rerolled the map and took it and the book back to the bookshelf. “You also need to find out if  Gwen has a tie to the blacksmith.

“I will but not until tomorrow. I'm tired.” Merlin stretched.

“Its late.” Gaius suggested. Stay here and use my guest room. Morgana will understand.”

“Thanks but I'm just going to go home.” Merlin packed up his notes and the photos. “I will let you know what I find out next. Good night Gaius.” Merlin headed for the front door.

Gaius sighed and sat back down. “Good night Merlin.”

As soon as Merlin left, Gaius called Balinor. He waited impatiently for Balinor to pick up.

“Gaius, why are you calling so late?” Balinor asked impatiently.

“Balinor, they found it….” Gaius laughed. “They found Excalibur!”

“What? Where? Have you seen it?” Balinor sounded very alert

“They have a location but not the sword yet.” Gaius chuckled. “It's not at Tingel like we thought.”

“When are they going to retrieve it?” Balinor asked. “I want to come to see it.”

“Soon that's all I know. I will call you with the details later. Good night. Gaius disconnected and smiled.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin breaks the news to Morgana about the progress on locating Excalibur  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 326\. "I've been checking you out."

**Chapter 22**

Merlin sat in a booth at the Dragon Egg. He was trying to figure a way to tell Morgana that she couldn't come along on the quest to find the sword.

Morgana glanced over at Merlin as she waited on a customer. She went behind the counter to pour tea and plate a muffin. She looked at Merlin and frowned before she took the food to the customer at the front table.

Morgana walked back to the booth and sat down. “What's up with you, Merlin? You've been here for an hour.”

Merlin grinned. “I've been checking you out.“

“I’ve noticed but I have customers. I can't just go into the storage cupboard and have a shag with you right now. Morgana gave him a hard look. There is something else going on. Tell me.”

Merlin sighed. “I've been trying to find a way to tell you something.”

“Just tell me.” Morgana shrugged. “We don't have secrets from each other.”

“I may have found the location of the sword but….” Merlin hesitated. “You can’t come with me.”

“Why not?” Morgana glared at him. “Is this some ‘boys only’ quest?”

“No. The quest is for three….magick love and hope. If we bring you….” Merlin started to explain.

“The quest could fail.” Morgana sighed. “So it has to be you and Arthur and someone else. Who is the third person?”

Arthur and Gwen walked in and came through to the both where Merlin and Morgana were sitting.

Morgana looked at Merlin. “It’s Gwen, isn’t it?” She got up and went back behind the counter. She glared at Merlin as she cleaned the counter.

Arthur and Gwen sat down opposite Merlin.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. “You told her already? She isn't taking it well, is she?”

“She wanted to be a part of it.” Merlin shrugged. “What do you think, Gwen? Arthur and i have to go. That much is for sure. How do you feel about going with us?”

“I don't see that I have a choice.” Gwen sighed. “I don't know how i can help though.”

“It will make me feel better having someone with some medical training along.” Merlin leaned back in his seat. “This isn't going to be easy. I don't think Merlin of Camelot would have made it easy for us. There are going to be traps and tests.”

“All of that under that hill?” Arthur asked. “Do you even know how to get inside?”

“Not yet. I think I will know once i get there.” Merlin shrugged. “There may be something that reacts to my magick or your blood.”

“When do we leave?” Gwen asked. “I have to arrange for my shifts to be covered.”

“Next week.” Merlin suggested. “I need to get some things together. Climbing gear and such.”

“I don't know how to do that kind of thing.” Gwen looked at Arthur. “I can barely manage to climb a ladder.”

“Don't worry Guinevere. We will make sure you're safe.” Arthur winked at Merlin. “Wont we Merlin?”

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded. He looked over at Morgana. She was still angry wirh him. He could tell by her body language.

Arthur looked over his shoulder. “You better get her calmed down or we are all going to pay for it.”

“Yeah.” Merlin sighed. “Especially me.”


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin frinds the entrance to the cavern under the hill.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 327\. "Why did you scream like that?"

**Chapter 23**

Merlin, Arthur and Gwen walked everywhere over the hill. There was no opening anywhere to be found. They were tired but Merlin didn't want to leave.

“Now what, Merlin? Arthur asked. “There is no way in. I think this may be the wrong place.”

“What?” Merlin scratched his head. “It has to be here.”

“Are you concentrating?” Arthur looked at him. “Or are you thinking about Morgana and how you aren't going to be getting any….”

Gwen cleared her throat and shook her head at Arthur.

“...affection from her.” Arthur shrugged at Gwen.

“No, It's not that.” Morgana understands that my Camelot self and her Camelot self were enemies. We talked about it and she doesn’t like it but she understands.” Merlin turned around. “I think i know where the entrance is. I keep being drawn to this area.”

“Then can we get on with this, please?” Arthur sighed.

Merlin walked over to a slight depression and waved them over. We need to hold hands. He crossed his arms and Arthur and Gwen did the same.

“Maybe a spell….” Arthur jumped when the air around them started to swirl.

Suddenly, they were in a dark cavern. Merlin conjured a ball of light in his hand. “Well we’re here. Wherever here is.”

Arthur pulled his torch out of his pocket and looked around. “There's not much here. Wait! There’s writing on the wall over there.”

They walked over to look at it.

“King. Queen. Sorcerer. And three symbols.” Merlin felt the wall. “It's a release mechanism. We have to touch the word and the symbol then push both all at the same time.”

Arthur nodded. I’m king. So which one?

“Top. Gwen, queen is the next one and sorcerer is on the bottom.” Merlin told them.

“King and the dragon. I was Arthur Pendragon.” Arthur touched his.

“The sorcerer symbol is the star.” Merlin touched them both.

“Queen and the hammer?” Gwen touched them. “That doesn't make sense.”

“She was the daughter of the blacksmith who made the sword.” Merlin explained. “On three. One. Two. Three.”

Everyone pushed and the door lifted. Arthur went to step inside the narrow passageway and Merlin pulled him back.

“There may be traps.” Merlin held out his hand and mumbled some words. Some of the rocks on the floor started to glow. “We should only step on the ones that are glowing.”

“If we don't?” Arthur asked.

Merlin threw a rock on one of the stones that were not glowing and a dart flew out of the wall.

“I'm beginning to think that Merlin of Camelot was a real arse.” Arthur stepped on the first glowing stone. He held out his hand to help Gwen through the passageway.

“That's what Morgana said. Among other things.” Merlin frowned as he followed them. “Your sister has an extremely large vocabulary of profanity.”

Arthur just laughed

At the end of the passageway there was another cavern. Merlin found the next clue on the wall to the left.

“Share the breath of love.” Merlin turned at looked at Arthur and Gwen. “That's for the two of you. Put your hands in the handprints in the wall and ….. i have no idea what.”

“We’re supposed to breathe on each other?” Arthur was confused. “Merlin, did you translate that right?”

“That is what it says.” Merlin pointed to each word. “Breath. Of. Love.”

“Oh! I got it!” Gwen put her hand on the wall. “Kiss me!”

“Arthur put his hand on the handprint on the other side and kissed her.” The doorway opened.

“Kiss. Merlin, it said kiss.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “I thought you knew this language.”

“I’ve never read romance novels in it.” Merlin sighed. “They don't exactly print _Mills & Boon_ paperbacks in dragon tongue.”

Gwen went over to look through the doorway and she screamed.

“Guinevere! Why did you scream like that?" Arthur asked.

Gwen lifted a shaking hand and pointed.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The quest continues with more challenges  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 328\. Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is No!”

**Chapter 24**

“Merlin…?” Arthur pushed Gwen behind him.

**“Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is No!"** Merlin scratched his head. “No. I didn't know there was a dragon down here. It must have been in here since I ...uh… he put this quest together.”

“Is it dead?” Gwen asked as she peeked from behind Arthur.

“I think It’s been hibernating.” Merlin squinted. “If it was dead it would be dust by now.”

“How are we going to get around that … thing?” Arthur scowled. “It’s going to kill us.”

“No it won’t. We just have to reason with it.” Merlin sighed. “It’s a dragon. It speaks dragon tongue.”

Arthur and Gwen shared a nervous look.

Merlin held out his hand and used his magick to make the path glow. He started walking and realized that the passage was sloping downward just slightly. He was halfway along the passage when he realized Arthur and Gwen weren't behind him. “Come on! We have to stay together.”

Arthur held Gwen’s hand and they caught up to Merlin.

“What if it’s hungry?” Gwen asked. “I didn’t bring anything to eat.”

“I have an apple in my coat pocket.” Merlin started walking again.

“Yeah. That’s going to be plenty after the beast has been hibernating foe centuries.” Arthur snarked.

Merlin threw a glare over his shoulder as he stepped into the cavern.

The dragon opened one eye and looked at him.

Merlin knelt down and stroked its head then he spoke in dragon tongue. “Calm dragon. We mean you no harm.”

The dragon opened its other eye and then sniffed Merlin. It tilted its head and then looked at Arthur and Gwen at the end of the passageway. It bowed its head then started to stand up.

“Merlin, its moving.” Arthur whispered.

“I see that.” Merlin stroked its side. “I know her name somehow. It’s Aithusa.”

The dragon turned to Merlin and licked him with her huge tongue then nuzzled him.

“I’ve missed you as well.” Merlin told the dragon in its language. He was suddenly flooded with images from her memories and some from Merlin of Camelot. Merlin nodded. “I understand. Aithusa, can you help us?”

The dragon nodded then moved to the wall of the cavern. She took a breath then exhaled fire onto the wall. Another passageway appeared. Aithusa looked at Merlin and bowed.

Merlin took the apple from his pocket and gave it to her.

Aithusa gobbled it up then blew on the floor of the passageway to make the path appear for them.

“Thank you, Merlin waved Arthur and Gwen over to the passage way. “It’s okay. She won't hurt you.”

Arthur put Gwen between him and the wall then walked over to the passage.

“You can't leave her here like this”. Gwen looked at merlin.

Merlin pointed up to a small speck of daylight. “She isn't trapped. She has come and gone many times for food over the years.”

Arthur and Gwen looked up.

“Merlin, how far down are we?” Arthur asked.

“Looks like about a kilometer maybe more.” Merlin gave Aithusa one last pet on the head and started through the passageway with his touch in his hand lighting the way.

Arthur and Gwen followed closely behind.

The next cavern was empty except for an altar in the center. There were words written on it in dragon tongue.

On the altar were three bowls; one each of gold, iron, and crystal.

Merlin frowned as he looked at the words. “It seems this is the test of our true identities. Did anyone bring a knife?”

“I have a first aid kit. There are lancets in it.” Gwen pulled a small red box from her pocket. “We are going to have to cut ourselves aren't we?”

Merlin nodded. “Each needs to put blood in the bowl mean for them. Gold for the king, iron for the blacksmith's daughter and crystal for the sorcerer. The sword will appear as soon as we do that.”

Gwen handed Arthur and Merlin a lancet. “These are meant to test blood glucose levels. Theyre not going to give much blood.”

“We only need a drop or two.” Merlin poked his finger and let a drop of blood fall into the crystal bowl.

“Ow!” Arthur winced then let a drop of blood fall into the gold bowl.

Gwen did the same into the iron bowl.

The ground started to shake violently. Rocks and debris fell into the opening of the passageway sealing them in.

“Merlin!” Arthur pulled Gwen close to him. “Do something!”


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Excalibur is found!  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 329\. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

**Chapter 25**

Morgana picked up her mobile and dialed Elena’s number. She had to hear about Elena’s new job at the posh London club.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered.

“Elena, were you still asleep?” Morgana chuckled.

“My shift doesn't start for two more hours so yeah.” Elena groaned. “What’s up?”

“I was just hoping to hear how the new job went. **Did you enjoy yourself last night**?" Morgana asked.

“Well… it's going to pay the bills for now but I’m not planning on a career in it. Viviane what's to know when you’re coming to visit.”

“Hmmm. I'd rather have a boil lanced than go to London.” Morgana laughed. “She wants me to encourage Arthur to come along, doesn't she?”

“I told her Arthur was taken. She didn't believe me. I also told her you were shagging a delicious bit.” She wants to meet him.

“I'm not speaking to him at the moment.” Morgana sighed.

“You don't have to speak to him to shag him.” Elena giggled. “Why are you upset with him?”

“He went on some grand adventure with Arthur and Arthur’s new girlfriend.” Morgana looked at the time. “They should have been back hours ago but they're not and no one has called to tell me why..”

“Morgana, don't be stupid. Merlin likes you. He's probably just lost track of time. I better go and get dress. Ring me later?”

“Yeah. Bye Elena.” Morgana disconnected the call and stared at the time on her mobile.

Merlin was very late. Morgana was starting to worry. He should have been back last night but he didn't come to her place and he didn't call.

 

In the cavern deep in the ground merlin stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. “Arthur? Gwen?”

“I’m here.” Gwen shook dirt out of her hair. “Arthur, are you hurt?”

“No but I’m filthy.” Arthur brushed himself off. “Merlin, you had better be able to get us out of here.”

“I think as soon as we find the sword we will see a way out. At least that’s what the dragon said.” Merlin walked over to the altar. “It has to be here.”

“Did you hear the dragon talk?” Gwen whispered to Arthur.

“No. He must have been hit in the head.” Arthur sighed in frustration. “I’m about to hit him in the head again.”

“Come help me.” Merlin started pushing the top of the altar.

Arthur and Gwen went to help him move the top stone to the floor.

“Is that it?” Arthur looked at the ornate sword handle sticking out of the bottom of the hidden compartment in the altar. “I suppose I’m to pull it free?”

Merlin nodded with a grin.

Arthur reached down and grabbed the pommel and pulled nothing happened. “Merlin?”

“Maybe, if we all pull it.” Merlin suggested.

Merlin and Gwen reached down and helped Arthur pull. The sword nearly flew out of the stone.

Arthur looked at the sword in his hand. “It feels familiar somehow.”

“It should. It’s your sword.” Merlin looked around with his torch. “There has to be an opening somewhere.”

Gwen saw a faint outline in the shadows. She picked up Arthur’s torch to see what it was. “That staircase wasn't there when we came in here.”

“The tremor must have opened up the wall.” Merlin reached out and illuminated the stairs. “It’s safe. Let’s go.”

Arthur put the sword in his belt and took Gwen’s hand. They followed Merlin up the stairs and out an opening in the side of the hill.

Just as all three stepped through the opening disappeared.

“Merlin of Camelot was good.” Merlin chuckled. “I don't think i could have done that. Not yet.”

“Can we go? I would really like a bath.” Gwen shook her hair again. “I have a shift in the morning.”

Merlin pulled his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated. “You had a shift. It’s almost tea time. We have been in there an entire day. Morgana left me a dozen messages. And some very angry texts.”

Arthur pulled his phone out and frowned. “I have some too. We better get going.”


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin needs forgiveness  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 330\. Chocolate

**Chapter 26**

When Arthur Gwen and Merlin got back to the car, Arthur wrapped the sword in a blanket and put it in the boot of Merlin’s car. They got in and headed back home to Cardiff.

Merlin left Arthur and Gwen at Gwen's flat with the sword before he headed for Morgana's flat.

Morgana looked up when she heard the key in the front door of her flat. She licked the chocolate ice cream off the spoon and glared at the door as it opened..

“Where the bloody hell have you been?” Morgana put the bowl of ice cream down on the coffee table with a thud. “Merlin? You look like you have been rolling in a mud puddle.”

“I was in a cave.” Merlin sat down on the edge of the table. “I didn't have any signal on my mobile.”

Morgana squinted at him. “Did you find it?”

“We did. Arthur has it now.” Merlin looked at the ice cream on the table. “Any left?”

“Not a bit.” Morgana picked up the bowl and sat back on the sofa. “Go take a bath and dont leave mud all over in there.”

Merlin sighed. “Chocolate? You were that upset?”

“First, I was left out of the quest then you were gone over a day.” Morgana shook her spoon at him. “Do you expect me to be pleased with all of this?”

“No.” Merlin frowned. “There is something that you can do for Arthur.”

“What?” Morgana put a spoonful in her mouth.

Merlin was suddenly very serious. “The sealed box with the bloody cloth. Arthur is going to need it. He has to have it to prove that he is the Once and Future King. Can you get it?” 

“You want me to go to Professor Monmouth and ask him for it? It's a priceless artifact!” Morgana shook her head. “He wont let me just take it.”

Merlin thought for a moment. “You told me that he wanted to see the sword. Tell him he can see it, if he hands over the sealed box. It's a simple trade.”

Morgana dipped the spoon in the ice cream again. She held out a spoonful of chocolate ice cream to Merlin.

Merlin took the spoonful she offered. “Mmmm.”

“You're assuming he wants to see it badly enough to give us the box.” Morgana dipped the spoon back into the bowl. “I will go see him and ask him for the box but I'm not going to promise anything.”

Merlin nodded then stood. “I'll be back. I'll meet you in bed.”

“Maybe. I might come join you.” Morgana smiled seductively.

“So I’m forgiven?” Merlin grinned.

Morgan shrugged. “No, not yet. You have a lot of groveling to do…..naked groveling.”

Merlin chuckled as he walked to the bathroom.

 

Arthur sat on the sofa after taking a shower and held the sword in his hands. “I cant believe it’s real.”

Gwen came out and sat down next to him in her bathrobe. “So we are the Queen and King of Camelot. I would have never thought it possible. What are you going to do with it?”

“I don't know.” Arthur turned the sword over in his hands. “I need to keep it safe and hidden. Merlin may have more information as to what's to happen next.”

“I’m sure he will.” Gwen leaned against Arthur's shoulder. “I wonder if they were happy.”

“I would think they were. We are happy and we are them.” Arthur put the sword on the table. “We need to find a place to put this where it will be safe.”

Gwen looked at the sword. “Put it under the bed tonight. We will find a place for it tomorrow.” She took his hand and pulled him with her to the bedroom.

Arthur picked up the sword and let her lead him to bed.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana goes to get the box with King Arthur’s blood.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 331\. She kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder.

**Chapter 27**

Morgana let herself into Professor Manmouth’s office. Turning the lock with a flick of her finger was an easy task but simple breaking and entering wasn't her goal. She needed the box from the antiquities room.

She stepped in front of the entrance to the tunnel and hesitated. This was wrong. She knew Arthur needed the box to prove his identity but stealing it was not right.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. He first instinct was to hide but there was nowhere she could see that would conceal her. She was caught and she needed to think fast. **She kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder.**

The door opened and the professor entered his office. “Ms. Drake? How did you get in my office?”

“The door was unlocked.” Morgana shrugged. “I wanted to speak to you about the excalibur prophecy.”

“The sword has been found?” The old man's eyes lit up. “Where? Will I be allowed to inspect it?”

Morgana smiled at his enthusiasm. “Yes. It was found. I’m sure Merlin and Arthur will let you take a look at it.” Morgana walked over and sat down on the edge of his desk. “Do you remember the sealed box? The one that has to opened using magick?”

The professor nodded. He understood why she was there. “I suppose you want it in exchange for letting me inspect the sword. Make the arrangements and I will bring the box and any notes on the item.”

“I'll give Merlin a call and set it up.” Morgana stood and started to walk to the door.

“You could have just taken it. Why didn't you?” Professor monmouth asked. “I have seen your abilities. I know you are capable of it.”

Morgana decided to be truthful with the man. “I came here with every intention of taking it but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.”

“Ms. Drake, i appreciate your honesty.” The professor walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. “Thank you.”

Morgana nodded.

“What will happen now that the sword has been found? Will Arthur seek claim to the throne?” The Professor asked. “If the DNA of the blood on the cloth matches his DNA then there will be no doubt he is the Once and Future King of legend.”

“I don't know.” Morgana turned and faced the old man. “Arthur is heir to two titles already but he only learned of them recently. Our father has not used his title since Arthur's mother died.”

“I remember when it was announced. Luther Drake caused quite a stir. The Queen was not pleased. I was part of a team cataloging royal treasures found in a long forgotten vault under Windsor Castle.” The professor chuckled. “We could hear her yelling at your father through the air ducts. We thought for a moment he was going to be beheaded.”

“I don't remember any of it. I was a small child.” Morgana looked at her hand on the doorknob. “I just remember being sad.”

“Will Arthur take on the titles or will he shun them as your father did?”

“I haven't spoken to him about it.” Morgana sighed. “There is so much happening right now. We haven't had time to really talk.”

“I understand. Please let me know when the meeting will be. I have papers to mark and another class this afternoon to prepare for.”

“Of course. I will let you know, Professor.” Morgana opened the door.

“Thank you Lady Morgana.”

Morgana had never heard anyone use her title before. She froze in her tracks for a moment then left the office. She pulled out her mobile half way down the corridor.

Merlin picked up the phone. “Drake Trade International. How may i assist you?”

“Merlin, he wants to see the sword in exchange for the box.” Morgana whispered as she left the building.

“I expected that. Arthur has the sword but I don't know where he's keeping it. I’ll ask.”

“Shouldn't you know where it is at all times?” Morgana frowned. “You’re the guardian.”

“Yeah but it's his sword. It's not like just anyone can touch it. They'll die.”

“Right.” Morgana sighed as she reached her car. “Professor Monmouth was really excited to see it. We should do it soon.”

“We'll do it at Gaius’ flat. He wants to see it too. Uh… Morgana... My parents will be here this afternoon. They're staying at the Knights Inn in Cardiff”

“You're parents?” Morgana got behind the wheel. “Do they know about us?”

“Gaius told them. They expect to have dinner with us. My dad is really here because of the prophecy but mother wants to meet you.”

“Oh lovely!” Morgana scowled. “She is going to hate me, isnt she?”

Merlin laughed. “Mother isn't like that. I better get on. I have a pile of work to do. I'll talk to arthur after he comes out of his meeting. See you later.”

“See you.” Morgana looked at the phone when it disconnected. “She won't hate me. I am not Lady Morgana of Camelot. I am not an evil witch.” She sighed. “Who am I kidding? She's his mother. Of course she’s going to hate me.”


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur and Morgana have important meetings.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 338\. Newcomer

**Chapter 28**

Arthur stood in the reception area of the House of Lords. He had an appointment with the verification committee. He checked his documents again as he waited for someone to escort him in.

The door opened and a tall dark haired man entered. He smiled as he approached Arthur. “Arthur Drake? I’m lLord Weatherly. I hear you here to claim your father's title.”

“Yes my lord. My father has abandoned his duties and I wish to claim his title and affirm my rightful claim as heir to the Barony of Sommers.”

“How is your father?” Lord Weatherly asked.

“He is as stubborn as ever. He thinks i'm mad for doing this.” Arthur looked at the documents in his hand. “I have all the necessary documents to substantiate my claim.”

“So I see.” Lord Weatherly waved him to the door. “We have been waiting for your father to come to his senses but I think granting you the title would be a better option. It's unlikely your father would object at any rate.”

The walked down a corridor and Lord Weatherly opened another door. “This way.” He ushered Arthur in to a large room filled with rows of chairs. My Lords, we have a newcomer joining our ranks. This is Arthur Drake. He is here to claim the title of Earl of Cardiff and heir of Barony of Sommers. Shall we begin?” 

The Lords took seats and Arthur went to the podium at the front of the room.

A man stood up from the front row. “I do have one question before we begin. I’m Lord Halsey. My youngest son is a student of Professor Monmouth. I have heard rumors that you also wish to claim that you are descended from the mythical King Arthur. Is that true?”

Arthur took a breath. He hadn't expected that to have news to have circulated yet. “I have proof that King Arthur and I are one in the same.”

“My son has told me of this Excalibur Prophecy. I think it's hogwash.” Lord Halsey looked at the others in the room. “It's madness. How can we give title to a mad man?”

“As I said, I have proof. I have the sword and King Arthur's blood. A test is all that I need to prove that I am speaking the truth.” Arthur looked at the faces in the room. “I am not here to lay claim to the Crown. I am here to claim my birthright under English law.”

Lord Weatherly stood up. “If he is who he claims to be then your head will be the first to roll. I have heard of this Excalibur Prophecy. My grandmother believed it and she was quite the skeptic. Halsey sit down and let him make his claim for the titles he's here to claim. His royal connection can be verified later.”

“My apologies.” Lord Halsey sat down. “I didn't mean to make you feel on the spot. Please proceed.”

“Thank you.” As Arthur started his presentation, he wondered if all newcomers to the house of lords received this treatment or if it was reserved just for him. 

Morgana sat with a cup of tea in the kitchen of the Dragons Egg. It had been a busy morning. She was trying to decide if she should advertise for help when the bell on the door announced a customer. She put down her tea and went to the front.

“Good morning. Are you Morgana Drake by any chance?” The darkhaied woman asked.

“Yes I am.” Morgana smiled. “Would you like some tea? The scones and biscuit were made fresh this morning. I could….”

“That's not why i'm here.” The woman looked morgana up and down. “I'm here because my son says he's in love with you. I thought we should have a talk. Privately.”

Morgana blinked. “You're Merlin's mother?  You're Hunith Emrys?”

“Yes. I'll take tea and one of those scones over there.” Hunith pointed to the booth in the back. “Join me.”

“Yes of course. It will be my pleasure.” Morgana nodded.

“No need to kiss my arse, dear. Just get the tea and come talk.” Hunith walked over to the both and sat down.

Morgana put a scone on a plate then made two cups of tea. She had a feeling that Merlin's mother wanted more from her than a simple ‘get to know you’ talk.


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur comes to pick up Gwen at work  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 339\. Attack

**Chapter 29**

Arthur got off the lift at Cardiff Hospital and walked up to the nurses’ station. He looked at Gwen standing there and sighed.

“Was it that bad?” Gwen looked up from the file she was working on. She could see that Arthur was stressed. “What happened?”

“They were like a pack of wolves just waiting to attack me. I never thought this process would be so difficult. Father renounced his title years ago and he's not contesting anything.” Arthur pulled his hand through his hair. “It's frustrating. This should be a simple matter of confirming my claim but it seemed like there was something else going on entirely.”

“Must I remind you that this is what you wanted?” Gwen leaned on the desk. “I don't care if your titled or not. I love you no matter what.”

“I know but it seams right somehow. I need to be involved.” Arthur leaned on the desk. “I am the Once and Future King after all.”

“All right, you two take that outside.” Judy laughed as she walked up to the nurses station. “You're going to make me jealous with all that snogging.”

“We haven't snogged even once.” Gwen looked at her watch the caressed Arthur’s cheek. “I have ten more minutes then im all yours.”

“I will wait for you in the car. We’re having dinner at Gaius place with my sister and Merlin. I'm sure they will want to know all about what went on at the meeting.” Arthur leaned into her hand. 

“I'll meet you down at the car. I have a few more things to finish and I have to update Judy on the patients.” Gwen gave Arthur a quick kiss.

Arthur waved as he headed for the lift.

‘That wasn't much of a snog but I’m glad your happy. When is the wedding?” Judy asked as she hung up her sweater.

“He hasn't asked yet. He's waiting until he get his title.” Gwen didn't want to tell Judy that Arthur was also waiting to prove he was actually King Arthur.

“Tell him to hurry up. You're not getting any younger, Countess.” Judy chuckled.

Gwen nodded. “Countess indeed!”

When Arthur reached the car he got in and pulled out his mobile. He hit the contact for Morgana and waited for her to pick up.

“Arthur, I have a group of ladies here demanding tea and biscuits. What ever it is make it quick.”

“You're professor friend has been telling his students about the prophecy. One of the Lords at the meeting today took great pleasure in making a fool out of me. He said I was mental.”

“I've been saying that for years.” Morgana sighed into the phone. “Professor Monmouth  coming to dinner tonight at Gaius’ flat. You can tell him to stop blabbing yourself. You knew there were going to be people who would attack your claim”

“He just needs to keep quiet until the DNA test proves im the King. Is he bringing the box with the bloody cloth? I need to get the tests done.”

“Yes. Damn! Two more old hens walked in. I have to go. See you tonight.”

The line went dead. Arthur made a face at the phone and threw it on the seat next to him.

All of his plans were not going as smoothly as Arthur anticipated. Arthur realized that when word got out about him being the Once and Future King it was going to get a lot worse before it got better. If the attack by Lord Halsey was any indication of what was going to happen, he needed to be ready before revealing himself to the world. 


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Its always better when its noisy  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 340\. Noisy

**Chapter 30**

Arthur and Gwen pulled up in front of the Dragons Egg. The tea shop was dark but there was a light on in the back.

“Are you sure we were supposed to meet them here?” Gwen asked.

“That's what Merlin said. His car is over there.” Arthur nodded towards the car parked closer to the corner. “Come on. They're probably in the back getting dessert from the shop.” 

Arthur got out and went around to open Gwens door. They held hands and went up to the door of the shop. Inside the shop, it sounded like things were being knocked over. They looked at each other and Arthur tried the door.

“What is that noise?” Gwen asked. “It sounds like someone is ransacking the place.”

“The door is open.” Arthur pushed open the door. “Stay here.” He went into the back where the noise was coming from. “Morgana!? Merlin!?”

“Bloody hell! Didn't you lock the door?” Morgana's voice came from the storage cupboard in the back.

“I thought I did.” Merlin answered.

Something else fell over and then there was giggling.

“Ow!” Merlin hissed.

“Are you two alright in there?” Arthur opened the door and looked in then slammed it shut. “I'm going to wait out front.”

“Well? What's going on?” Gwen asked Arthur when he came back into the front of the shop.

“They have been shagging.” Arthur sat down at the front table. “I will never be able to unsee that, Guinevere. Merlin had his pants…. And Morgana was….. I think I'm going to be ill.” Arthur covered his face with his hands.

Gwen burst out laughing. “Arthur, we knew they've been shagging for a while now.”

“It's not funny Guinevere. That's my sister.” Arthur put his hands on the table. “Merlin was…”  Arthur shook his head.

“That doesn't explain the noise.” Gwen leaned against Arthurs arm.

“I think that last bit was Merlin falling over.” Arthur sighed.

Gwen giggled. “He fell over?”

Morgana came from the back room. She glared at Arthur. “You're early.”

Merlin came out and  stood in the doorway. His face was red and he didn't seem to be able to look Arthur in the face.

Arthur glared at them both.  

“We thought someone was ransacking the place from all the noise.” Gwen laughed. “Sorry.”

“What the devil were you doing back there? Knocking things off off shelves? We thought the place was being looted by thieves.” Arthur shook his head. “Couldn't you wait until later for that?”

“Arthur, I’m sure you and Gwen make plenty of noise when you shag too.” Morgana smirked. “It's always better when its noisy. Right Merlin?”

Merlin bit his lip and decided to keep his mouth shut. He didn't like the look on Arthur's face.

“Let's get to Gaius flat. I have a feeling this is going to be a long unpleasant night.” Arthur stood up and waited for Gwen to stand up.

“We’ll follow you. I need to get the cake from the cooler in the kitchen.” Morgana turned to go back the way she came.

Arthur and Gwen left and went to their car.

“Morgana, I swear I thought I had locked the door.” Merlin said.

“Serves him right just barging in like that.” Morgana kissed him. “We’ll have more fun later.” She went to get the cake.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur sat in the car with Gwen and watched as Merlin and Morgana locked up and went to Merlin’s car. “Those two are a pair.”

“Arthur, they're in love. Same as us.” Gwen kissed him on the cheek. “Morgana has a point. Shagging is better when it noisy.”

“Hrmph.” Arthur started the engine.


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The Professor gets to see the sword and brings more than was asked for.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 341\. Coffee

**Chapter 31**

Gaius opened the door at the sound of a knock. Morgana walked in carrying a cake with Merlin on her heels. She handed the cake to Gaius as she walked past.

Gwen smiled as she entered then tossed a look over her shoulder at Arthur as he stood there in the hallway.

Gaius looked down at the bundle Arthur was carrying then raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you coming in?”

“Yes. Sorry.” Arthur walked in with the sword wrapped in red cloth.

Gaius shut the door and went into the kitchen with the cake.

Morgana stood in the doorway of the lounge and looked around. The professor was there already. Hunith was there with a man she had never seen before. The stranger and the professor stood when she and Gwen entered the room.

Merlin walked past her into the room to hug Hunith. “Hello Mother.” He turned to face Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur. “Let me introduce everyone. Lady Morgana Drake, Lord Arthur Drake and Guinevere Dulac, please meet my parents Hunith and Balinor Emyrs.” He tuened to the Professor. “I’m sorry. You must be Professor Monmouth.”

The professor nodded. “Yes. It’s nice to meet everyone. My Ladies, My Lord.”

“I'm not a ‘My Lady’.” Gwen smiled and took a seat in a chair.

“Not yet.” Arthur walked over and sat in the chair next to hers. He put the sword across his lap.

Balinor bowed. “You may not officially be a lady, but you are the Queen. Majesty.”

Gwen shook her head and blushed.

“He's right. You are the Queen. Our adventure at Merlin’s Hill proved it.” Arthur reached out and took her hand.

“Is that Excalibur?” The professor asked. “I brought the sealed box and the tablet. As well as some other items found at the same dig. I was hoping to go over them with Merlin after coffee.”

“Good Idea.” Merlin nodded. “Morgana brought cake.”

Balinor offered Morgana his seat next to Hunith but she shook her head. She pointed to the kitchen. “I'm going to help Gaius with dinner.” She left before anyone could protest.

“Once you get to know her, you'll love her.” Merlin said to Hunith.

“Oh. I stopped by the tea shop earlier today.” Hunith watched as Merlin's face showed his surprise.  “We had a nice chat and some excellent scones.”

“The currant ones are absolutely wonderful!” Gwen spoke up. “She also makes spice cake. I've seen Arthur nearly inhale a whole one. It’s his favorite.”

“That's what she brought.” Merlin smiled at Arthur who just glared at him.

Gaius came out of the kitchen. “Dinner is served. This way please.”

Everyone followed Gaius into the dining room and sat down. During dinner the conversation was light. When it was over everyone moved back into the longue to talk. Gaius and Morgana went to slice cake and put the coffee on.

The professor pulled a file box out from behind one of the chairs and started putting archival boxes on the coffee table. “I brought a few more pieces. We weren't able to identify what they were.”

Merlin and Balinor sat on the floor to get a better look at the contents of the boxes. Merlin recognized the sealed box with the bloody cloth in it. There was also a larger metal box with roses worked into the top of it.

The professor noticed Merlin looking at the other box. “We can't get that one open either. I think it must have been sealed by Merlin of Camelot.”

“It’s a crown.” Merlin touched the box. “Guinevere's crown. It was made by her brother, a knight of Camelot. His name was Sir Elyan.” He looked up at the professor. “There should be another box like this with a dragon on the lid. Sir Elyan made one for Arthur as well. They were his gift to you on your wedding day.”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “Your brother’s name is Elyan in this lifetime.”

Gwen nodded. “He's a structural engineer. He plans bridges.”

Professor Monmouth put the box with the tablet on the table then reached in the box again. “This is what you're looking for.” He set the sealed box with the dragon on the lid on the table next to the other. “I also brought all the records we have on the three boxes.” He looked at Arthur. I've done what you asked. “May I see Excalibur?”

Merlin picked up the file box and moved it out of the way.

Arthur picked up the sword from where it leaned next to his chair. He unwrapped the sword and placed it on the table. “I don't think I need to remind you not to touch it. I think your entire class knows that now.”

The professor sighed. “Please forgive me, My Lord. I was excited about the discovery. I shouldn't have shared the information without your approval.”

“You're right you shouldn't have. The son of one of the Lords voting on my title was in that class. It made the meeting at the House of Lords more difficult.”

Gwen touched Arthurs arm. “Arthur, that wasn't the Professor’s intent.” Gwen looked at Merlin. “Can you open the boxes. I want to see the crowns.”

Merlin smiled. He spoke a spell over each box and they opened. Arthur’s crown was gold with two dragons facing each other in the center. Guinevere's crown was a delicate vine of gold with gemstone roses.

Gwen gasped. “They're beautiful.”

Morgana and Gaius came out the kitchen with trays of cake and coffee.

Arthur picked up the sword to give them room. Merlin put the two boxes with the crowns in the file box next to Arthur and Gwen's chairs. Merlin slipped the box with the bloody cloth into his pocket. He saw the questioning look from his father and just shrugged.


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Luther and Arthur have a talk  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 346 No Exit

**Chapter 32**

It was a few days after the dinner at Gaius flat when Luther called Arthur into his office. There was a serious look on his face when he told Arthur to come in and sit down.

Arthur fidgeted in the leather chair across the desk. Arthur didn't like the feeling he was getting. “What is this about? I have a meeting in twenty minutes.”

“I just wanted you to know the peerage committee contacted me to see if I wanted to challenge your claim.” Uther told him.

Arthur shifted in his seat. “What did you tell them?”

“I told them the truth.” Luther looked at his son. “I have no wish to claim the title and I believe you should have it. You are young and more suited to what the title will require of you than I ever was. This isn't the world of my father or grandfather. It's time to hand things over to younger men with better ideas.”

Arthur smiled. “I will try my best to make you proud.”

“I have no doubt that you will.” Luther leaned forward. “A bit of advice?”

Arthur nodded.

“You may not want to let people know about the Excalibur Prophecy. There are those that will hold that up as proof that you are unfit for your title.” Luther took a breath. “Arthur, it's much harder today to renounce your title than it was when I made the decision to do it. The road you are on has no exit. You are in all the way. There is no turning back. Do you understand?”

‘I do. So many things are changing.” Arthur looked down at his hands. “I'm going to ask Guinevere to marry me.”

Luther nodded. “I felt that coming. She is the queen afterall.”

“My queen at least.” Arthur smiled. “Father, we found the sword.”

“That's it then.” Luther leaned back. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.

“No. There is one more thing. There was a passage in the Prophecy about spilling the blood of my enemies. We thought that meant Mordred but no one knows anyone by that name.” Arthur looked at his hands. “I don't think the Prophecy will be complete unless we compete that last bit.”

“King Arthur had many enemies not just Mordred. You should research the legends. There may be a clue there.” Luther tapped his fingers on his desk. “Unless Mordred is not named mordred in this lifetime.”

“Then it could be anyone. I believe he would have the same name since everyone else has a version of their name now.” Arthur sighed. He glanced at t his watch. “I better be getting on. I have that meeting with the new textiles supplier.”

Luther nodded. “Remember what I said about your title.”

Arthur nodded and got up to leave. “Thank you for your support.”

“It was my pleasure, my lord.” Luther smiled.

Arthur shook his head and grinned as he left the office.

Luther sat for a moment in thought. If Mordred was alive in this lifetime he might have an idea of where to find him. He picked up his phone and swiped through his contacts then dialed.


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Luther makes a call to confirm something he already knows.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 357 Goals

**Chapter 33**

In an office in London, Morgause picked up the ringing phone on her desk. “Yes?”

“Morgause, we need to talk.” Luther Drake's voice on the other end informed her.

Morgause let out an annoyed sigh. “Luther Drake. What would I possibly want to talk to you about?” Morgause put down her pen and turned to look out her office window.

Luther got to the point. “I’m calling about the boy. About your son.”

“You've never shown any interest in him before. You swore he wasn't yours. My sister warned me about you and I didn’t listen. Vivianne obviously knew you better than I ever did. Well she's dead and you have your daughter, don't you? How is my lovely niece?”

“Morgana is well.” There was a pause. “I didn't believe the boy was mine. I still don't. You were seeing that thug who ran around in leather pants. The one with the pirate name. Sinbad?”

“Cenred. His name was Cenred and he wasn't a thug. He was just well connected.” Morgause rolled her eyes. “Luther, I don't have time for your nonsense. l am busy. Get on with it. What do you want?”

“What is his name Morgause? What is the boy's name?”

“His name is Mordred. I told you that the night you stormed out. Remember that night Luther? You called me a whore and told me to leave Cardiff.” Morgause turned back to her desk. “Why are you calling me now? Why do you want to know my son’s name? Are you going to pay his uni fees? Pay all the support he is owed? Finally acknowledge him?”

There was a pause then Luther finally spoke. “No. I just wanted to make sure that I knew his name.”

“Luther you wouldn't have called me without a reason. I don’t believe it’s just because you want to know my son's name.” Morgause was suspicious now. She knew Luther was up to something. “Tell me what are you really calling about?”

“Arthur is taking on the title. He has goals for the future, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to interfere. This is important to him, Morgause. It's important to me as well.”

“How would I ruin his plans?” Morgause gelled into the phone. “Right! By bringing my bastard to his doorstep. Arthur wouldn't care anymore than you do. He doesn't even know about my son, does he?”

“No. He doesn't. Sorry to have bothered you.”

The line went dead. Morgause stared at the phone.

Luther sat in his office in Cardiff. He knew Morgause was suspicious by the tone in her voice. He laid the phone down and started to think of a way he could tell Arthur about Mordred.

There was only one way to go. Luther had to tell Arthur about the boy who could be his brother. He wasn't sure Mordred was the enemy of Arthurs from the Prophecy but he couldn't take a chance.

Morgause was a different story. Her chief goal had been to set up her son with a title. Luther did not believe that had changed in the last eighteen years. Now it was his goal to protect Arthur from his mistakes.


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Luther finally comes clean to Arthur and Morgana  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 348\. witness

**Chapter 34**

Arthur and Gwen walked into the tea shop and went up to the counter. Merlin was leaning on the counter talking to Morgana.

Arthur gave Merlin’s shoulder a shove. “Don't you ever leave her alone?”

“Never!” Merlin grinned. “Hello Gwen.”

“What are you two doing up this early on a Saturday?” Morgana turned to get cups for tea. “I'd be lying in if I could but I haven't hired anyone yet to take Elena's place yet.”

“I just wanted to invite you to my ceremony.” Arthur leaned against the counter. “The peerage committee has approved my request. I will be an Earl on Friday and I would like you all there to witness it.”

“And when will you stop being a pompous arse?” Morgana poured tea in the cups.

“Guinevere, do you see how she treats me?” Arthur put his hand over his heart. “Mean Morgana.”

Morgana glared at him. “Go sit down I have fresh scones. None for you Arthur!”

Arthur chuckled. He picked up his cup and followed Gwen and Merlin to the table in the back.

Morgana came around the counter with a plate of scones and a cup of tea for herself. “Now that you're going to be an Earl, you should probably marry Gwen. I can give you the number of a caterer.”

Gwen cleared her throat and took a sip of tea.

“We have been discussing marriage.” Arthur picked up a scone and broke it in half.

“And?” Morgana looked at them both.

“We are waiting until this Prophecy business is resolved.” Gwen glanced over at Arthur. “There's just so much going on right now. We really don’t have time to plan a wedding.”

“Then just go to the register's office and do a quickie.” Morgana stirred her tea. “That's what Merlin and I are going to do.”

Arthur choked on his tea. “What?”

Gwen patted Arthur on the back. “That's not going to work for the Earl and I. He wants a fuss.”

“Of course he does.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Arthur, she’s waited long enough.”

“Well, my divorce was just finalized so we really just started talking about getting married.” Gwen blushed.

“I get it. Arthur wants the world to witness his love for Gwen.” Merlin smiled. “It will be like a coronation with all the pageantry.”  He learned closer to Morgana. “He is the Once and Future King after all.”

“Yes. Yes. I'm aware but we still don't know who Arthur's enemy is or where Mordred is hiding.” Morgana reached for a scone.

The door to the tea shop closed and Luther walked in. Good. “You're all here. I need to tell you something.” 

Morgana stood up. “Sit down and I'll get you some tea.” She went to get him a cup.

Luther nodded and pulled another chair to the table then sat down. “I may have an answer to one of those questions.”

Morgana put a cup of tea in front of him and sat down. “Which question?”

“I know where Mordred is. He's at Oxford. Morgana, your mother's sister, Morgause is his mother. At the time she claimed the boy was mine but I wasn’t the only man she was with. He's younger than both of you.”

“Was there a test done to determine if he was yours?” Gwen asked.

“No.” Luther shook his head. “He may have been fathered by Cenred. Cenred was a thug with his hands into all sorts of illegal activities.”

“I haven't seen Morgause since my mother died.” Morgana slid the plate of scones over to Luther.

“We were together briefly after Arthur’s mother died. It was grief.” Luther took a sip of his tea. “There was no love between us.”

Arthur leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. “There's more, isn't there?”

“I have another son.” Luther admitted. “He is mine. There was a test. His mother was a maid. She left with the boy after he was born. I haven't seen or heard from her since.”

“What's his name?” Arthur asked.

“His name is Paxson and his mother is Merrilea Britton. I think they immigrated to Canada.” Luther looked at Arthur. “He is also younger than you. Arthur you are my only legitimate heir.”

“Are there any more of our siblings out in the world?” Arthur asked.

Luther shook his head.

“Well, that’s good to know.” Arthur glared at his father.

“Arthur!” Morgana took a breath then stood up. “I think we will need more tea.”


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur has a surprise meeting with the one person he least expected to be on his side.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 349\. Knights

**Chapter 35**

Arthur and Gwen left the tea shop and went to Arthur’s flat to talk about Luther’s confession. They finally went to sleep near midnight. Arthur was still confused and upset when they woke up the next morning.

After Gwen Left for work, Arthur dressed for work and headed out as well. He didn't get far. Waiting for him at the curb was a black car with tinted windows. A man with a suspicious lump in his jacket opened the door.

“Get in Lord Cardiff. We need to have a conversation.” It was a woman's voice.

“Why should I?” Arthur looked at the man next to the car door.

The woman leaned out of the shadows at looked up at him. “Because I am the Queen.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow but slid onto the seat beside her. “This is a little unusual, Your Majesty.”

The door closed beside Arthur and he jumped.

“Let’s just say that I want to make sure that you are who they say you are.” The Queen looked him up and down. “I felt i should be informed of you plans for the kingdom. Lord Cardiff. I know of the Excalibur Prophecy and your claim on my throne.”

“I don't really have any plans. I am just trying to figure out all of this.” Arthur looked at her. “I had never heard of anything about being a king until recently. How do you know about it?”

“There are documents in the archives that tell of king Arthur’s return. You are not the first one to claim to be king Arthur. There were several claims since Camelot fell none were successful.” The Queen looked at her hands in her lap. “They failed because the proof they needed was not found.”

“You mean the sword itself?” Arthur tried to figure out what the Queen really wanted.

The Queen nodded. “You have also found the blood of Arthur. No one has found either of those things before. Not until you. I believe your claim may be legitimate.’    

“You think I’m going to make a claim to your crown. That’s it isn’t it?” Arthur chuckled. “Well I’m not going to be riding my knights up to the door of Buckingham Palace and throw you all out. I don’t even know where my knights are. I just found out where Mordred is. Believe me that was a shock.”

“I can imagine.” The Queen looked at Arthur. “There was something that was in the archives.  I shouldn’t give it to you but I have a feeling you are who you claim to be.” She opened her pocketbook and took out a scroll. “No one has been able to read it. It’s in a language no one has seen before.” She handed it to Arthur.

Arthur carefully rolled it down just enough to see the writing. “It’s Dragon tongue. Merlin will have to translate it.”

“Merlin? The sorcerer of Camelot? He has returned as well?” The Queen seemed upset to hear Merlin’s name.

“Yes.” Arthur put the scroll in his pocket. “You seem surprised.”

“Tell me. Has magick returned? Does Merlin have his powers in this life?” The Queen asked.

“Yes he does. So does my sister, Morgana.” Arthur watched the Queen’s face carefully. “Some called her Morgan LaFae”.

The Queen grabbed his hand. “You must find your knights. Time is not on your side, Lord Cardiff. Your identity has been exposed. There will be danger ahead.”

“I know what The Prophecy said. I must spill the blood of my enemy but my enemy is at uni and is no real threat.”  Arthur put his hand over hers. “What is it you’re afraid of?”

The Queen shook her head. “Mordred was a tool that your real enemy used to kill you. The scroll will give you clues to your real enemy. Be careful, Lord Cardiff, and good luck.” She reached over and knocked on the car window.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Arthur bowed his head as the car door opened. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” He slid out of the car and looked the man standing by the car up and down. Arthur turned back to the Queen. “I shall see you on Friday for my ceremony.”

“Yes. Lord Cardiff, I expect Merlin to be present.”

“He will be.” Arthur bowed as the man shut the car door and glared at him.

Arthur watched as the man got behind the wheel and drove away. He put his hand over his pocket and hurried to his car. Merlin had better not be late today.


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur gives Merlin the scroll and he finds out something he didn’t want to know.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 350\. Whispered

**Chapter 36**

His head was still reeling when Arthur walked into the office and looked around for Merlin. Once he found Merlin, Arthur went directly over to where he was sitting and grabbed him by the arm.

“We need to talk.” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear.

“Arthur! Wait I have…” Merlin started to protest as Arthur pulled him out of his chair and down the hall to his office. “I swear she's not pregnant. She just miscounted with everything going on it was easy….” Merlin whispered as they were walking

Arthur froze mid stride and glared at him. “That isn't why I need to talk to you. But we will talk about that too.” Arthur whispered back.

Merlin nodded. “Of course.”

Arthur pushed Merlin inside his office and closed the door behind them. “I had an interesting surprise this morning. Care to guess what it was?”

“Uh…. No.” Merlin shook his head. “What you and Gwen do is not my….”

“Merlin!” Arthur sat on the edge of his desk. “I had a visit from the Queen.”

“Gwen?” Merlin was confused.

Arthur rolled his eyes in frustration. “No Merlin. Queen Elizabeth. _The Queen_!”

“You mean The one that lives in Buckingham Palace?” Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. “Yes Merlin, that Queen. She had me get in her car for a bit of a chat. I think her driver was carrying a gun.”

“Really? What would she want with you? You're just an earl. It's not like you're the… oh.” Merlin winced. “So she knows about the Prophecy, doesn't she?”

“Yes and she thinks I’m after her crown so she paid me a visit. Sort of a ‘ _get to know your usurper_ ’ chat. There was something else.” Arthur pulled the scroll out of his pocket. “She didn’t just want to meet me. She wanted to give me this.”

“A scroll? What's it say?” Merlin eyed it like it was going to bite him.

“You're going to have to tell me. It's in dragon tongue.” Arthur handed it over to him. “Try not to take all day to translate it. You have work to do. And Merlin….”

“Yes?” Merlin looked at the scroll in his hands.

“This is between the two of us. Do you understand?”

Merlin looked up and nodded. He took a breath and wrinkled his nose. “Arthur, about that other thing….”

“You and Morgana need to be more careful.” Arthur warned him. “If you get her pregnant, our father’s head will explode.” Arthur stood up and went to open the door. “And I, well, I'd just use my ancient magick sword in you.”

Merlin laughed then stopped. “You're not kidding, are you?”

“Not a bit.” Arthur opened the door. “Get back to your desk and work on that. Don't tell anyone where it came from. Try not to be obvious.”

Merlin nodded. “I won't tell a soul what it is or where it came from.” He walked out and Arthur shut the door behind him.

Arthur leaned on the closed door and took a deep breath. His life was so complicated these days. It was maddening and exciting all at once.

Merlin rushed off to his desk. He took out a pad of paper from his desk and started to translate the words on the scroll. When he was done, he sat back and reread the translation one more time to be sure.

Merlin rolled up the scroll and picked up the translation and headed for Arthur’s office. He had to share what he learned right away.


	38. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur calls Gwen to tell her about a trip he has to take.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 351\. Romance

**Chapter 37**

At the nurse’s station. Gwen pulled her mobile out of her pocket and looked at the screen. When she saw that Arthur was calling, she smiled and answered it.

“So you miss me already?” Gwen answered with a smile.

“What? Yes. I always miss you. Um... Guinevere, I have to leave for a day or two. I will be back as soon as I can.”  Arthur sounded nervous.

Gwen let out a frustrated huff. “Tell your father that he needs to go himself. You're about to be invested as an Earl.”

Arthur hesitated. “It's not shipping business, its sword business.”

“Sword business? Shouldn't I be going with you? I am the queen, you know. You needed me last time you went on a quest.”

“Not this time. I’m sorry. This is something that Merlin and I have to do. I promise that as soon as I get back, you and I will have the most romantic evening that we have ever had. Or we could just go on a romantic weekend to Italy after the ceremony.”

Gwen was beginning to wonder what he was up to. It wasn't like Arthur to be so evasive with her. There was definitely something he didnt want to tell her.

“Bribing me with romance may actually get you forgiven. Maybe. I don't like you going off without me. What if you get there and you find you need me to do whatever it is you're going off to do?”

“I will call and tell you where to meet us if that happens. Merlin doesnt think we need you for this one. I will be careful and ring you as soon as we are done.”

“You had better. About the weekend…. I’ll have to work.” Gwen sighed. “And I'm sure you have things to do to prepare for your first session in the House of Lords.  Maybe we could do it next month?”

“Yeah…. Um ….. we will talk about that later. I love you, my queen. I've got to go.”

“I love you too  my lord.” Gwen stared at the phone when it disconnected. “Damn him. Having fun without me.”

Judy came from the back. “Who is having fun without you?”

Arthur is off doing something and I'm stuck here. I guess the candles and chocolate cake that I had planned for tonight will just have to wait. Good thing I didn't tell him.  He would just feel guilty about going away.”

“Where is he going?” Judy stacked the files on the desk.

“I don't know. He didn't say but I expect he will tell me about it when he gets back.” Gwen looked up at a light on the call board. Mrs. Watson again. Ill go.

“Thanks.” Judy smiled. “Don't worry Gwen. It's not like he's going off to meet some slapper he has on the side.” 

“Judy!” Gwen laughed as she walked down the hall. “I keep him too exhausted for side adventures.”

“Good job you!” Judy called after her.

 

Arthur closed the car door and looked at Merlin. “Are you sure you translated it correctly?”

“Yes Arthur. I checked it three times.” Merlin started the car and pulled out of the car park. “Let’s just get this part over with then we have the other thing to deal with.”

“I don’t think all this is necessary. The Queen is not going to just let me have the crown. She as much as said so.” Arthur looked at the translation. “What if they aren't there, Merlin?”

“They're there.” Merlin grinned. “Stop worrying. You said the Queen believed you were the Once and Future King. She will see sense when the time comes.”

“I hope you're right, Merlin.” Arthur looked out the window as the city turned to countryside. “I hope you're right.”

 


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur comes to Gwen with secrets and a question  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 352\. "i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)".

**Chapter 38**

It was near dawn when Arthur knocked on Gwen's door. He was covered in dirt and cobwebs.

Gwen opened the door and looked Arthur up and down. “Arthur, where did Merlin take you? You're a mess.” Gwen moved to let Arthur in.

“Merlin looks worse.” Arthur chuckled. “He had to go first.”

“Go take a shower and wash those cobwebs out of your hair, then tell me where you've been.” Gwen pointed to the bathroom.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Arthur kissed her on the way to the bathroom. “When is your next shift?”

“Tomorrow. I traded with Judy in case you came back late. I'll put the kettle on.” Gwen walked to the kitchen. “Are you going to tell me or not?” 

“I don't know. It wasn't exactly something you should know about.” Arthur stood in the door.

“Was there another dead body?” Gwen asked.

“Guinevere, please, I don't want to talk about just yet.” Arthur looked down so she wouldnt see his eyes. “It disturbed me and I don't want it do the same to you.”

“Just promise me you'll tell me eventually.” Gwen walked into the kitchen.

“I promise but not yet.” Arthur walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

Merlin let himself into Morgana's flat. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the light.

“I was wondering when you were going to make it back. I was thinking I would have to go find you.” Morgana leaned against her bedroom door with a tea mug in her hand. “Although, my scrying is still a bit iffy.”

Merlin froze and winced. “What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the tea shop by now.” He turned to face Morgana. “I should have called you.”

“Yes, you should have but I had a dream and saw it all.” Morgana plaid with her hair. I saw where you were. “You took him to see his son, didn't you? That's why you didn't take Gwen with you this time.”

Merlin leaned against the door frame. “He needs the seal to make his claim. It was buried with their son. I didn't think she needed to see that. Arthur agreed with me.”

“No, she didn't but she will still ask questions.” Morgana walked past him and smacked Merlin on the behind. “I’m off to work.”

Merlin went into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

Arthur walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. “Guinevere!”

“I'm in here!” Gwen called out from the bedroom.

Arthur walked in and smiled at her. The red nightie didn't leave much to the imagination. “Guinevere, you always surprise me.”

“I love you, Arthur. I just want to show you.” Gwen patted the bed next to her. “I have your heart Arthur, just as you have mine.”

“Then it's time we do something about it.” Arthur dropped the towel.

“And what would that be?” Gwen smiled.

“It's time we got married.” Arthur climbed on the bed. “Well, what do you say?”

“Yes.” Gwen held out her arms to him. “Arthur, that was the worst proposal ever.”

“Shall I make it up to you?” Arthur kissed her on the neck and made her giggle.


	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur tells Gwen where he and Merlin went and what they found there.  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 353 impulse

**Chapter 39**

Arthur laid awake and thought about what he and Merlin had done. It still unsettled him. He had no idea what to make of what happened.

Merlin had taken him to an island off the coast where they went into a creepy temple. There were three crypts there, but he couldn't read the names because they were written in Dragon tongue.

Merlin had read off the names as they walked past each one to find who they were looking for.

Arthur King of Britain.

Guinevere, Queen of Britain.

Amhar, King of Britain.

When Merlin found Amhar, they opened the crypt and took the seal ring that he had been buried with.

Arthur had looked down on the bones of a man that had been his heir and a king. They were just bones wrapped in chainmail to Merlin but Arthur felt a connection, even though they had been parted by centuries. His son had been a king but his son had been the last of their line.

Arthur looked over at Guinevere and gently brushed a curl from her face. If he told her, would she feel the same as he did about those bones in a long-forgotten crypt? He wasn’t sure but he knew he couldn't keep it from her either.

On impulse, Arthur gently shook Guinevere’s shoulder.

“What is it ,Arthur?” Guinevere looked at him with sleepy eyes.

“I need to tell you something. When i left with Merlin, we were going to retrieve the king’s seal. It’s a ring.

“Did you find it?” Guinevere turned over on her back

“Yes. It was exactly where the scroll said it would be.” Arthur hesitated. “It was buried with Arthur and Guinevere’s son.”

“They had a son?” Gwen was awake now. “What was his name?”

“Amhar. Merlin said he didn't have time to have an heir before the overtaking of Britain. He was the last of the line of kings.”

“Then how is it that your DNA matches Arthur’s?” Gwen frowned. “You would have to be a direct descendant for that to have a chance of happening.”

“We had a daughter. The bloodline continued through her. Her name was Bridget. She was taken to Hadrian's Wall and hidden. Merlin said we can find her grave if we want.”

“This is why you didn’t want me to come. You thought this would upset me, didn’t you?” Guinevere asked.

“Yes and it upset me. Seeing us there and our son in that tomb. We were forgotten like …. Like we never existed.” Arthur bit his lip to keep from getting emotional.

“But we did and we do.” Guinevere stroked his cheek. One day Amhar and Bridget will return as well. I wonder which was first.”

“Merlin said it was Amhar. Bridget was an infant when I died.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t get to see them grow up in that life.”

“You will in this one.” Guinevere smiled up at him

“You can’t promise me that. The Queen may send me to the tower on Friday.”

“Why would she do that? Arthur tell me.” Guinevere pushed up on her elbow.

“Because I will make my claim for her crown.” Arthur sighed.


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen has her worries while Merlin must find a way to come to grips with his part in the Excalibur Prophecy  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 354 All I ask

**Chapter 40**

Guinevere sat up in the bed. “But I thought you weren’t going to challenge her. You said that you didn’t want to be king.”

“I know what I said, and I believed it until I saw us there. We are truly the King and Queen of Britain. It’s our duty to rule this land. She can have everything else. I just want what was once my kingdom.”

“Arthur, if you do this you will be put in the tower. She may even have you killed then and there.” Guinevere put her hand on his chest. “How will you convince them to give you your kingdom back?”

“Our kingdom. I have everything required of the Prophecy. I match his DNA, i have the sword and the seal. I have even found my queen once more.” Arthur put his hand over hers. “All I ask is that you stand with me while I make my claim.”

Guinevere nodded. “I will do that. We'll go to the tower together if it comes to that.”

“It won’t. I promise you. I think Queen Elizabeth wants this. Why else would she give me the scroll that led to the seal ring.” 

“That does seem strange.” Guinevere sighed. “If she steps aside, we still have to deal with the Parliament and the Prime Minister to convince.”

“Leave that to me.” Arthur pulled her back into his arms. “Let’s just try to get some sleep.”

“I don’t know if I can now.” Guinevere snuggled against his chest. “This may be the last few nights we ever have together.”

“Don’t talk like that! Have faith that we will prevail.” Arthur kissed her forehead. “We are the King and Queen of Britain after all.”

“Yes, Arthur, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying.” Guinevere listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes. She wondered if her counterpart had the same worry before her Arthur went to his final battle.

 

Merlin stood at the window looking out into the darkness. Morgana walked up behind him and put her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

“Do you think he will do it, Merlin?” Morgana whispered.

“Yes. I think he will. You should have seen his face when we opened that crypt. Morgana, maybe we shouldn’t have started this quest to make Arthur the King again.” Merlin turned around and pulled her close. “I don’t think that Arthur realizes how much Merlin of Camelot is manipulating us both.”

Morgana pulled away. “You are not him. Don’t feel guilty for something that was done hundreds of years ago.”

“Morgana, I am him and you are Morgana Pendragon. We are them and there is nothing we can do to get away from the things that they did.”

Morgana looked at the floor for a moment then looked back at Merlin. “I am not an evil witch that hates those who love me. That was her life not mine. I will never be her.”

Merlin nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that you were.”

“All I ask is that you think about what I said.” Morgana grabbed Merlin’s hands. “Please Merlin.”

“I will.” Merlin smiled. “We should get some sleep.”

“No. I’ll go make tea.” Morgana walked into the kitchen/

Merlin turned and looked back into the darkness once again.

 


	42. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur’s investiture day has arrived.   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 355 Replacement

**Chapter 41**

Arthur stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie. It was the day of his investiture and he was nervous. Today was the day he made his claim for the Kingdom.

What if his plan went badly? Would he end up in the tower? Would Queen Elizabeth give him his kingdom without a fight? He had so many questions stirring in his mind.

Gwen walked up behind him in a purple silk dress. “Are you ready?”

“No but we need to get going.” Arthur looked at the ring on his finger. “I need to get the sword.”

“They won't let you bring it inside with you. Not near the Queen.” Gwen picked up her coat off the chair.

Arthur opened the cupboard and took the wrapped sword from the shelf. “I think they expect me to have it with me. Even Queen Elizabeth is expecting me to make my claim.” He turned to Gwen. “She was the one who gave me the scroll.”

Gwen sighed. “I just don't want the sword to be taken and destroyed.”

“I didn't have time to get a replacement made. Besides, no one can touch it but you, me and Merlin. The magick was imbued in it for just that purpose.” Arthur pulled the cloth off the sword. “Magick. Who would have even have believed in magick before all this started?”

“I wasn't even in your life when this started.” Gwen reached out and touched his arm. “All of this has happened so fast.”

“Not too fast, I hope.” Arthur smiled at her.

“No.” Gwen stroked his cheek. “Never.”

There was a knock at the door. It opened and Merlin stood in the doorway. “Good. You're ready. I'm driving. You might want to wrap that back up.”

Arthur nodded. He wrapped the cloth around the sword. “Let's go. Is Morgana in the car?”

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “She's at the tea shop. The new girl started yesterday and she's an accident waiting to happen. Morgana's not happy with her. I think she'll need a replacement before the end of the month.”

“Its my fault Elena left.” Arthur picked up his coat. “She had a thing for me but I never felt the same.”

“That's not what Morgana says. We can discuss that after.” Merlin waved them out the door. “Come on now. We don't want to be late.”

Arthur and Gwen followed Merlin out to the car. They got in and went to the palace. It was a long quiet drive. Everyone one was on edge. If Arthurs plan went wrong they would all pay the price especially Arthur.

When they arrived they were surprised to see Luther and Gaius waiting for them outside

“You didn't have to come, Father.”  Arthur said as he got out of the car.

“I know but I wanted to be here for support. Morgana told me she couldn't attend and I thought you should have some family here.” Luther smiled at Gwen as Arthur helped her out of the car. “You must be Guinevere.”

“Yes.” Gwen smoothed her dress. “I know what you're thinking. I should be a blonde.”

Gaius chuckled. “We all know most of the legends were altered in some way. Merlin, your Father wanted to come but he has meetings.”

“I know. He called. We should go in.” Merlin looked at the door. “It's almost time.”

The door opened and a steward looked them all over. “Lord Arthur Drake?”

“That’s me.” Arthur stepped forward.

“Her Majesty is waiting. She has given you permission to bring your own sword for the ceremony. If that it? If you hand it over, I will take it to her.” The steward held out his hands. 

“I think not.” Arthur clenched his jaw. “This sword. Is not leaving my possession. As you said, Her Majesty is waiting. Let us pass.”

The steward stepped aside. “As you wish, my lord.”

Arthur took Gwen’s hand and walked into the palace.


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur puts his plan in motion  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 356\. I'm here.

**Chapter 42**

Arthur looked around the room. He wasn't the only one there for an investiture. Several others stood in groups looking nervous. He also spotted members of the Peerage Committee. It was going to be a long day if he was last on the list.

The Queen walked into the room with Prince Philip on her heels. Everyone in the room bowed or curtsied.

“Shall we begin?” The Queen looked at the list her secretary held out and shook her head. “Lord Arthur Drake, Earl of Cardiff, where are you?”

“I'm here Your Majesty.” Arthur stepped forward.

Elizabeth waved away the sword from the guard who was offering it. “Shall I do my bit first or will you?”

Arthur let out a breath. “I think I should go first.”  He took the cloth off the sword and held it up. “I Arthur, King of Britain, do make claim to my kingdom as it was and ever shall be. I come bearing the symbols of my identity and claim.”

“What the devil?” Prince Philip looked at the Queen. “Is he mad?”

Queen Elizabeth gave her husband a silencing look. “Present your claim.”

“I have the sword of legend, Excalibur. A sword that can only be handled by three people, the true King Arthur, Merlin, and the descendant of the blacksmith that forged it. That would be Queen Guinevere.”

Lord Weatherly stepped forward from the members of the peerage committee.  “Forgive me Your Majesty, but how do we know that this is the real Excalibur? It hasn't been seen for millennia. That could be any old sword.”

“Fine.” Arthur presented it to Lord Weatherly. “Take it.”

Merlin gave Arthur a warning look. “Arthur….”

Arthur looked at Merlin and shook his head slightly.

Lord Weatherly stepped up and put his hand on the pommel of the sword then snatched it back. “Damn it! It burned me. This is some sort of trick.”

“No, it isn't.” Arthur showed the Lord his bare hand then took the sword by the pommel. He opened his hand to show that there was no mark.

“Where are Merlin and your queen then to prove this legend?” Lord Weatherly wrapped his handkerchief around his hand. “Well?”

Merlin stepped forward. “I am Merlin.” He took the sword from Arthur then turned to Gwen.

Gwen took a breath and stepped forward. “I am Guinevere.” She took the sword from Merlin and handed it back to Arthur. She turned and showed her hands to Lord Weatherly.

“Arthur, do you have proof of blood?” Queen Elizabeth asked.

“I do.” Arthur took the box containing the bloody bandage from his pocket. “King Arthur’s blood is on the bandage contained in this box. Only magick can open it.” He handed the box to Merlin. “Merlin, if you wouldn't mind?”

Merlin smiled and whispered as he passed his hand over the box. It popped open.

Arthur pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and held it up. “This is a DNA report and carbon dating report to authenticate the cloth.”

“Arthur, do you have the Seal of Pendragon?” Elizabeth asked.

“I’m wearing it on my hand.” Arthur showed her the ring on his hand.

Queen Elizabeth nodded. You have satisfied all the requirements of proof. By Regal Order, I have no choice but to yield Britain to you. Lands and colonies acquired after your death are still under my control.” She bowed her head. “Welcome back King Arthur.”

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Everyone puts a plan into action to confirm the Regal Orders  
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 357 Try again

**Chapter 43**

The Queen ordered that the room be cleared. Lord Weatherly stayed as a representative of the Peerage Committee. 

“You can't just hand it over to him. There are procedures for this, surely.” Lord Weatherly paced the floor. “Parliament has to agree to it and you know they never will.”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “Maybe, you and Merlin should go.”

“I'm not leaving you here alone with him.” Gwen motioned to Lord Weatherly. “He's having a breakdown.”

“Don't worry.” Arthur grinned. “I have my sword and I don't think that Queen Elizabeth will let him do anything.”

“I'm still not going.” Gwen let out a breath. She knew about this Regal Order thing. Why don't they just look it up? It's the fastest way to get it all sorted.”

“That's a good idea.” Queen Elizabeth went to the door. “Have two cars ready to take me and Lord… King Arthur to the Tower of London.” She turned to Arthur. “The Regal Orders are stored there in a vault with some of the crown jewels.”

“This is a joke, surely.” Lord Weatherly shook his head. “Why are you humoring him? I bet that's not even the real sword.”

“Would you like to try holding it again?” Merlin asked. “It's the real sword. Majesty, I believe that the Regal Orders are in Saxon. We will need someone to translate them.”

“How does he know that?” Lord Weatherly asked.

“There is a rumor that the earliest of the Regal Orders were put in place by Merlin himself. They date back to the days of the feudal kings.” The Queen sighed. “Weatherly please sit down. You'll wear a hole in the carpet.”

“Hmph.” Lord Weatherly sat in a chair and looked annoyed.

“Professor Monmouth is able to read Saxon. He's just outside.” Merlin looked at Arthur. “Any objections?”

“No.” Arthur shook his head and chuckled. “I bet Morgana is going to wish she hadn't given this a miss.”

Merlin chuckled. “She'll be annoyed.”

Gwen rolled her eyes at both of them. She went to the door and peeked out. “Why don't they just come on? I have a shift in a few hours.”

Queen Elizabeth sighed. “Queen's don't have shifts. What do you do?”

“I'm an oncology nurse. I care for cancer patients.” Gwen told her. “You know the National Health Care System could offer more support for end of life care.”

“That will be your job, when you take my job.” Queen Elizabeth smiled. “I will be in Scotland ruling the rest of the commonwealth.”

“He has to marry me first.” Gwen looked over at Arthur. “We wanted to get this Excalibur Prophecy thing dealt with first.” 

“Yes. He could have ended up in a holding cell if I hadn't been familiar with the Regal Orders. I read a copy that had been translated into English. My grandfather had them translated.” 

“Arthur says you helped him find the seal ring.” Gwen smiled. “Thank you. This can't be easy for you.”

“It’s not. Here they come.” Queen Elizabeth turned to the men in the room. “Let’s go gentlemen.” She put her hand on Gwen's arm. “Come with me, Guinevere. Let me tell you about life as a Queen.”


	45. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The Queen takes Arthur to get the original copy of the Regal Orders.   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 359 Defeat

**Chapter 44**

By the time the two cars had reached the Tower of London, the rumors had begun to fly that King Arthur had returned to take over the kingdom. The Prime Minister and Parliament called an emergency closed door session.

Lord Weatherly received the phone call just as they arrived at the Tower of London. He left to go to the emergency session.

The Queen led them down a locked gated corridor to the cells below the tower. There was a modern bank vault at the end. She carefully opened it and walked inside. Along one wall, there were shelves full of scroll cases and leather-bound books. She went over to the shelves and looked around.

“It should be one of these bound in red leather.” The Queen turned to Professor Monmouth. “We need the first volume of the Regal orders. Can you find it?”

The Professor looked over the volumes. He frowned and shook his head. “It’s not here, Your Majesty. The volume numbers start with two. Could it be in scroll form? Merlin?”

“I think it might be but I’m not sure. Merlin rubbed his face and went over to the scrolls. “If it is then it predates the Saxons. Where did the scroll come from that you gave Arthur? The one in dragon tongue?”  

The Queen went over to the end of the shelf and pointed to a silver chest. “I got it from there. There are two others but they were sealed. I’m not sure which king’s seal is on them.”

Merlin opened the chest and looked inside. “Arthur, let me see the ring.” He held out his hand and Arthur handed over the seal ring. It’s the Pendragon seal. Merlin handed the ring back. He lifted the first one out of the chest and looked at it. He nodded. “This is it. It’s in dragon tongue. I will need to take these to somewhere safe and translate them. With your permission, Your Majesty.”

“Yes of course.” The Queen nodded then glanced at Arthur. “Arthur has come too far to be defeated now. We will take them back to Buckingham Palace and you can work on them there.”

You said you had an English. Who translated it for you from dragon tongue?” Arthur asked. “It would have had to  been someone related to Merlin.”

“My great grandfather maybe.” Merlin carried the scrolls out of the vault. “It wasn’t me. I’m surprised that he had access to the documents.”

“We pass the secret of Arthur’s claim from generation to generation. It is only shared with us after out coronation. Until then we are not the legitimate monarch.” The Queen explained. “My grandfather may have wanted to be sure of what would happen if Arthur appeared.”   

Arthur reached for Gwen and took her hand. “I can’t believe we have come this far. Are you ready for this?”

“It’s a little late to be asking me that now. I am the Queen and I love you. We are in this together. We will still have to convince Parliament that you are the King.”

“I’m a warrior, Guinevere. I will not accept defeat. We will prevail and Camelot will rise again.” Arthur grinned confidently.

Gwen squeezed his hand. “One thing at a time, Arthur.”

“Arthur, we need to get moving.” Merlin glanced out the door do give him a hint. “The sooner we get these translated the sooner you get your kingdom back.” Merlin winced. “I apologize, Your Majesty. I didn’t mean…”

The Queen chuckled. “I want what you all want, King Arthur on the throne of Brittan and me happily living in Scotland.”

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other for a moment before the followed the others out of the vault.


	46. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** News comes from Parliament as Arthur feels the weight of his claim for Britain   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 360 Village

**Chapter 45**

Arthur pulled Gwen aside when they returned to Buckingham palace. He had a concerned look on his face that worried her.

“What is it Arthur? Are you having second thoughts?” Gwen asked.

“No, but I feel out of my depth here. How am I going to run a country when I've never even ran a village. My father has been doing it for years but he never showed any interest in teaching me anything.”

“Your father is just doing what his father did before him. You'll find your feet.” Gwen rubbed his arm. “If Parliament objects to this, you won't have to worry.”

“Queen Elizabeth seems confident that they will allow it.” Arthur glanced over to the others. “I think she's looking forward to Scotland.”

Gwen laughed. “I know. She's very enthusiastic about it all. Don't worry. It will all work out in the end. You have all of us to help you.”

“I know. I'm glad you are on my side.” Arthur kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear. “Think of all the naughty things we can do in all these rooms.”

“Arthur!” Gwen blushed.

Suddenly,  Lord Weatherly burst through the door. “My apologies but I was instructed to come as soon as possible. Lord Cardiff, the Parliament wishes to speak to you and have you present your evidence for your claim. After we receive a copy of the translation of the Royal Orders, we will debate the matter.”

“I don't understand. You saw his proof. You know that he has a legitimate claim to the crown. Why is there a need for debate?” Queen Elizabeth looked at the breathless lord with annoyance. “He is the true king.”

“This isn't the fifth century. The Royal Orders were written for another time. We must do what is best for Britain in this time.” Lord Weatherly countered.

“You just don't want to relinquish your power.” The Queen stared him down. “It's time some of you stepped aside and let someone with a fresh perspective take control.”

“My claim is legitimate and I will do whatever Parliament feels is necessary to prove that.” Arthur stepped forward. “When the truth is proven, will you all back down willingly or will there be heads on spikes at the Tower. You know, like the fifth century.”

Lord Weatherly swallowed hard. “This isn't some feudal village that we are talking about. This is Britain.”

“I am aware.” Arthur glared at him. “Merlin, how soon can you be ready?”

“I need an hour.” Merlin answered without looking up from the scroll.

“We want someone else to look at that.” Lord Weatherly pointed to the scroll. “Who else knows the language that its written in?”

“Just his father, Balinore Emrys.” Arthur told him. “It's passed down through his family. Merlin of Camelot wanted it kept it secret.”

“So we only have his word as to what it says?” Lord Weatherly rolled his eyes. “How fortunate for you.”

“Enough!” Queen Elizabeth shouted. “Go back Parliament and get this settled.”

Lord Weatherly bowed. “Yes Your Majesty.” He turned and left the way he came.


End file.
